Encounter
by ZareEraz
Summary: Omegaverse! Fem!Watanuki/Doumeki. Watanuki is an Omega who's been hiding her status to keep the Alphas at her school away. But when she unexpectedly goes into heat, the only person who could save her is an Alpha and it's Doumeki of all people! Scared of being treated like an Omega, but desperate to end her agony, should she trust him with the most intimate parts of herself?
1. Part One: The Encounter

A/N: ZareEraz here! This is my first (and hopefully not last) mature fic for Fem!Watanuki/Doumeki. I've been toying with the idea of doing a mature fic for these guys for fooooorever, so I decided to get started! I hope you like it and please bear with me because I don't have much practice writing mature content stories outside of violence and language. I hope I can update soon for all of you! :3 Happy Reading!

Warning: this story has _mature adult content_ in it involving sexual intercourse in later chapters. If you don't like this sort of thing then this story is not for you!

Encounter

 _"_ _Our meeting was destined and the ties are formed. It does not matter how brief an encounter it is. When two people meet, they affect each other. The meeting will change their lives in some ways and ties will form between them. There is meaning to everything that happens in our lives, no matter how small they may seem, and so there is meaning to our meeting today." Yuko Ichihara_

Part One: The Encounter

Watanuki remembered the first time she had ever laid eyes on Shizuka Doumeki. It was at the entrance ceremony of middle school, he was with his mother. He looked calm, standing there in the boy's uniform – his tie straight and his shorts pressed to perfect creases – and he was listening to his mother quietly as she smiled and wished him luck on the first day of school. They walked in together, and Doumeki had caught sight of her standing at the gate, hands on her back pack straps, her skirt just as pressed as his pants (maybe more because she was a stickler for creases when it came to clothes) and her first thoughts were, _he pisses me off._ Thank goodness they weren't in the same class in middle school; otherwise, she would've probably scratched his eyes out. But there was something even worse than his monotone voice, expressionless face, unexplainable popularity (in her mind) and acute ability to rile her up on the spot whenever they came into contact…and it was the fact that he was an Alpha. Watanuki hated Alphas. They were the pushy, arrogant, dominate class whole controlled Omegas like herself, and she'd believed that from the moment she'd found out that she was an Omega and they had done nothing to prove her wrong either.

It was when she hit puberty that Watanuki's Omega traits had started manifesting themselves, along with Doumeki's Alpha traits and the dominate, submissive or neutral of all the other Omegas, Alphas and Betas in their grade. Everyone had started being divided into groups, pulling apart friendships and social circles as the hierarchy established itself among the twelve and thirteen year olds in Watanuki's grade, depending on their orientation as an Alpha (who tended to be more aggressive, ambitious and pushy), an Omega (who were the exact opposite of Alphas) and Betas (who were just normal people). People really didn't smell any different – that would surface as they matured and/or mated because then they'd be more attuned to scents of people's orientations and mated status. But by just knowing other people's orientation isolated students from one another. Being an Alpha was smiled upon by society because they were ambitious in most everything they did, while being an Omega labeled people as spineless wimps that couldn't dream of standing up to an Alpha. And Betas were just normal, so what did they matter (theoretically speaking)?

It was a ridiculous notion for society to be this way in Watanuki's mind, even as she watched the dynamics of her schools shift to that notion, and it shifted without her because she'd already been labeled as the weird girl who thought she saw spirits and that started in elementary school. So Watanuki was by herself for the most part, people didn't really want to be with her because she could see spirits, and as Watanuki watched her classmates chose their sides based on their biology and the unfair advantages that Alpha hung over Omegas, she'd decided that she was going to keep her Omega status to herself, posing as a Beta to keep what few friendships she had and save her own skin from being humiliated by the dominate culture of Alphas.

It was hard, keeping it a secret. She avoided Alphas as much as possible in case her weak scent stood out in any way, shape or form, she attended the Beta health classes instead of her Omega classes (much to the vexation of her Alpha/Omega instructors who could sniff her out) and then she had to duck and argue with those instructors at every turn when they tried to get the girl to attend the health classes she was "supposed" to attend. All in all, it was crap. And it only got crappier when Watanuki got into high school and started working for Yuko, the dimensional witch. And it would've been fine to work like a slave for the woman almost all day and night (even though it ticked her off most of the time)…but then that witch had to drag _Doumeki_ into it. And _Doumeki_ was in the annoying habit of hanging around Watanuki and saving her when she got into trouble. Of course, Watanuki like to be saved from malicious spirits…she just didn't like _Doumeki_ being the one to save her.

 _Doumeki_ , who had a void for a stomach. _Doumeki_ , who she despised. _Doumeki_ who was annoying as hell. _Doumeki_ who followed her even when she didn't want him around. _Doumeki_ who saved her again and again and bruised her ego. _Doumeki_ , who was always there for her. _Doumeki_ , who was mostly emotionless (and it pissed her off). _Doumeki_ , who was her exact opposite. _Doumeki_ , who was an Alpha

And she hated that fact far more than the others.

…

A/N: There's your teaser! I'll update as soon as possible! Be sure to let me know your thoughts in the review section. See you all later! :3


	2. Part Two: Chasing Tail

A/N: ZareEraz here! And that was like the quickest update ever. So here's the second part! Enjoy! And don't forget to review! :3

Part Two: Chasing Tail

Watanuki was having a crap day. And it was only going to get crappier.

First, she'd had to stay over at the shop after a hard day's work catering to Yuko's every need, paying off her debt to the witch for her wish that seemed further and further away every passing day. Then, she'd been woken up by Mokona when the black fur ball nearly suffocated her by jumping on her face in the early hours of the morning, starting off the girl's day with several minutes of gasping and panting and then a loud, violent chase around the house as she tried to strangle whatever neck the creature had, waking up a hung over Yuko who nearly tore the seer's head off for waking her up. Then, when everyone had calmed down, Watanuki had to slave away in the kitchen…again…and serve breakfast to her boss. Now that would've been fine…had Yuko not asked for sevenths and eighths (which the girl had to go back and cook – she had been prepared up to sixths) and the extra time cooking made the girl late to school, where she now sat grumbling in her seat as her teacher yammered on and on about literature she had no interest in.

 _That Yuko! She always makes thing sooooo difficult for me! It's bad enough that I have to put up with her during normal work hours, but that every once in a while breakfast request is getting more and more frequent and it just makes my mornings that much harder! Why do I put up with this?!_ Watanuki glared at the board, not reading or taking notes on anything her teacher was saying and just let her complain under her breath for her. And then she thought about what Yuko had told her before she'd left for school, trying to figure out if the witch had just been messing with her for dissing her underwear of if she had been serious.

Watanuki had been standing in the _genkan_ , putting on her shoes before she ran out of the door when Yuko had slunk out of the hallway, still holding her eighth plate of pancakes.

"What is it this time, Yuko?" The girl asked tapping her shoes onto her feet and shouldering her book bag. "I don't have any more time to make pancakes for you, I'm already late as it is." She sighed.

"Watanuki," Yuko started, her voice serious instead of teasing like it had been a few minutes ago. The girl turned and looked at her boss waiting for her to finish what she was saying. "I don't think you should go to school today." _Well, that was anti-climatic. I thought it was going to be something serious._

"I need to get going, Yuko. Stop it with your jokes." And with that the girl ignored the witch and nearly ran out the door because she was already late as it was. And she was late to school so that ticked her off even more.

The seer was really irritated for some reason today – well, more that a usual breakfast order/Yuko filled morning would make her – and the seer just flopped down on her desk with her arms cradling her head and forewent taking notes or paying attention at all today. She'd just ask Wari for notes later, and that would give her an excuse to go over to his house to give them back or go out with him to make copies at the convenience store, like a mini-date. Wari was always so nice to her, and it was also nice that he was a Beta, that way, Watanuki didn't have to worry about hiding any part of herself because the Alpha/Omega thing never came up in their conversations, because Wari thought she was a Beta too. They were just normal together…well as normal as a girl who could see spirits and a boy who was walking bad luck could be. It sucked to have to lie to Wari about her orientation, but Watanuki had been doing it for so long that it felt like second nature. What Wari (or anyone else for that matter) didn't know wouldn't hurt him, so she left it at that.

However, when Watanuki lifted her head up to look at Wari, she noticed that he wasn't in his seat, so he wasn't taking notes that she could borrow later, which meant she couldn't see him extra and she couldn't get notes from him! Watanuki groaned quietly to herself and let her head flopped back into her arms. _Of all the days to be absent, it had to be the day I have no motivation to take notes. Great...now I'm going to have to find somebody else to borrow them from._ Watanuki spent the rest of class mourning the loss of her time with Wari and feeling sorry for herself, as her unsettling mood continued throwing off her day. She just couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong. She'd gone from completely pissed off at Yuko's shop, to lethargic in class, and now she was depressed. Mood swings were things she dealt with all the time because of her personality, but usually they just came and went in short bursts, nothing that lasted several class periods like this mood was. Something was off, but the girl didn't care much right at that moment to figure out what it was, her head was too spinny now to concentrate on anything.

Two class periods of doing nothing later (and thankfully not getting called on), it was time for Watanuki's class to head off to gym class, but the girl stayed slumped in her seat, still depressed over the fact that Wari was gone today, that is…until Doumeki walked up to her. The boy had been glancing over occasionally during class, noting that Watanuki was not her usual student-self, taking notes and answering questions, but instead was talking the slacker route today. Doumeki saw when she looked at Wari's desk and noted the instant change from pissed off at something (hopefully not him) to complete depression in two seconds flat and reasoned that Watanuki wanted to get notes off the boy while she was in her weird funk. Doumeki knew that Watanuki's moods changed rapidly (especially when she was yelling at _him_ ) but he could tell that something was off, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what. Instead, he just took copious notes that Watanuki could copy later when she was feeling more herself…and she could make him a special lunch to pay him back.

And that's why he walked up to Watanuki's desk when it was time to go to gym class: one, to give her his notes and two, to actually get her to go to gym class because it looked like she wasn't going to move.

"Oi," The archer said, standing next to the girl, leaning over to get into her face. The smell of Watanuki's body spray still lingered on her skin from the morning's spritz (vanilla and jasmine) and the boy just took a moment to breath it in peacefully before he woke the dragon, because she hadn't responded yet. "Oi." He poked her face.

"My name's not 'oi,' bastard!" The reaction Watanuki snapped out was more vicious than normal, her eyes flaring angrily as she growled harshly, so much so that Doumeki took a step back, preparing to dodge any fists that might fly at him. The girl glared at her classmate, begrudging companion, loyal friend and annoyance with such venom that she even surprised herself and instantly snapped out of it. "Sorry, Doumeki." She grumbled, standing up and noticing that they were the only ones left in the classroom. Watanuki's vision swayed across her eyeballs, blurring all the desks and chairs into a continuous string of wood and metal as she stumbled back and hit her own desk. Her hands caught her body against her desktop, but another set of hands was at her shoulders, steadying her. The girl looked up and saw Doumeki's face a few inches from hers and jumped.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her with something in his eyes that could be concern.

"I'm fine!" She snapped. She didn't like the position they were in – he was too close, she didn't have a clean shot at the door and his Alpha hands were on her. No matter how much she'd come to trust Doumeki in the past months they'd been running errands for Yuko, the fact that he was an Alpha bristled up her spine and she slapped his hands away from her as fast as lightning and pushed him away. "Get off me."

"Are you sure?" He asked, watched the girl shove past him and letting it happen.

"Yes!" Watanuki growled, feeling a sweat start breaking out across her skin. Whatever she'd been on that morning was now making her feel extremely hot now and she just wanted to get out of her stifling uniform and into her gym clothes where she could sweat in peace and not get teased for it. However, before she could stomp out the door, something tapped her shoulder. "What?!" She whirled on Doumeki, knowing it was him. The archer was holding out a notebook to her, the one that had tapped her shoulder just a few seconds ago. "What's this for?"

"Notes. You didn't take any today." Doumeki replied, holding the notebook closer, hoping that she'd just take the damn thing instead of putting up a fight like she did with everything else. Watanuki stared at the notebook in surprise, wondering why the hell Doumeki was being so nice. Usually he'd so something for her and then ask for a boatload of food as a sort of payment, but this time he was just giving her notes. Watanuki took them out of his hands, not realizing that she'd done so until they were pressed against her chest as she held them. And then she knew that she'd have to thank him.

"Th-thanks." She muttered, embarrassed that she'd let Doumeki help her with so little resistance. It just wasn't like her.

"Hm." The brunette nodded. They stood in the classroom quietly for a few moments, and then Doumeki ruined the calm mood. "I want a sushi bento tomorrow. Lots of salmon."

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I MAKE YOU A SPECIAL LUNCH?!" Watanuki shrieked. Doumeki just plugged his ears, completely prepared for the outburst as the girl bared her fangs at him.

"Because I'm letting you have my notes." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"You're such a bastard!" Watanuki stomped out of the room, sick of his arrogant attitude, but she took the notes with her anyways because she needed them and it wasn't like it was hard to make sushi. She did it all the time; she just didn't want to have to be _told_ to make some. It ticked her off. And she was doing it for Doumeki of all people! Wasn't it bad enough that she was making his lunch every day and now he was requesting on top of that?! But she still took the notes anyway.

Doumeki watched her stomp out, satisfied that she'd take the notes and looking forward to his lunch tomorrow, just like he always did when Watanuki was cooking.

…

Watanuki felt dizzy as she slunk her way through the halls on her way to gym class. She'd been feeling dizzy in the classroom, but now it was worse and because of it she'd taken a wrong turn in the hallway and had to backtrack to get to the locker room. The only plus was that while she and Doumeki had been talking, most of the halls had cleared out of students going to music classes or gym, so the seer could slink along the walls to keep herself steady.

"What is wrong with me?" She whispered, clutching Doumeki's notes to her chest, the only thing that seemed to stay in place as she walked. The sweat was worse now, traveling down her spine, inner thighs all the way to her feet and she was all wobbly and tipsy as she continued down the hallway. _Maybe Yuko was right, I shouldn't have come to school today._ But by the time she'd come to that conclusion, Watanuki spotted the locker room and lurched towards it, pushing the door open and walking inside. Most of the other girls had already changed and gone outside so Watanuki only had to deal with three people asking her if she was okay, and then waved them off before she started changing.

The seer peeled off her white shirt and threw it into her open locker, her skirt and inside shoes following suit soon after. She was still sweating, the cool air of the locker room doing absolutely nothing to alleviate the girl's high body temperature. Watanuki groaned to herself and heavily reached for her gym shirt and shorts, slowly getting ready to go outside. First her short were slipped over her butt, after she'd tipped over on one foot and crashed to the floor because she was still dizzy and kept forgetting she was because she was so out of it. Next, the girl's shirt was lifted over her head as she struggled to pull her arms and head through their designated holes in the fabric. After an endless moment of struggling with something that should've been second nature, Watanuki popped her head out of her shirt, pulling her arms through next and yanking it down. In the process, the seer had yanked her pony tail halfway out and now it was listing to the right side, threatening to fall out. Watanuki sighed and reached up to pull her hair back into some semblance of order, pulling her elastic all the way out while she smoothed her raven hair back up into its spot. The seer, stretched the band around her hair and began pulling and twisting it around her hair when the elastic suddenly snapped, shooting out of her hand and flying somewhere in the locker room. Watanuki grumbled at her broken hair band before grumpily searching for another one in her school bag. She spotted one hanging out of a zip-up pocket and reached for it.

As Watanuki reached into her school bag for an extra elastic, she spotted a pill bottle wedged in the corner between her bag and the books inside. She stared at if for a few seconds before realizing what it was. _Oh, those are my heat suppressors…I haven't taken one today._ The girl reached inside and pulled out the pill bottle, noting that the pills didn't make the usual clinking sound as she rattled the bottle. Watanuki opened the bottle and tried to shake out a pill with little success, because they were all gone. They'd been gone for a week and she hadn't noticed because she'd been too busy catering to Yuko's meals to pay much attention to her own, which was when she'd usually take her pills to keep her mating heat in check until she was ready to have children. And when she didn't get a pill, Watanuki finally figured out what was wrong with her. She was starting to go into heat, which would cause all the Alphas in her immediate area to sniff her out because her body would be calling to them, telling them that she was readying to mate, drawing them closer. A cold shiver ran up Watanuki's spine, drawing in all the heat from her body and pushing down in between her thighs were it pooled and ached, demanding attention or friction or something.

 _I don't think you should go to school today…"_ Yuko's voice echoed in her head, seeming to roll its eyes and mock her. If only she'd listened to that witch!

"Oh fuck." Or she would be if she didn't get out of there fast.

Watanuki was panicking now, trying to figure out what to do, her mind clearing up as it raced through all her options of escape. She could hole up in here until school was out…but all the other gym classes had to come into the locker rooms to change and there was no place to hide for long without someone finding her. She could run home…but then other Alphas she didn't know could jump her…it was too dangerous. Watanuki came up with idea after idea, but none of them were completely safe for her in the state she was in, except for one: she could run to the nurse's office and beg for some heavy duty suppressants to try and get rid of her heat, the one that was slowly driving her mad with need. Watanuki shoved her hand in between her thigh, pressing her palm against her hot skin under her shorts, trying to quell some of the need, but it wasn't really working. But even if she made it to the nurse's office at that point, the meds might not work if she was too far gone. From what Watanuki had read on Omega biology on her own, she wasn't really "in heat" until her body started producing the slick that made mating easier on both partners. So, she might still have a chance to stop it, if she ran really, really fast.

She ran. And she ran right into a group of Alpha males.

Watanuki could smell them, her heightened senses picking out the musky scent of the Alphas almost instantly. She coul hear then out in the hall and they caught her scent the second she'd left the locker room.

"Do you guys smell that?" One voice asked, the noise causing Watanuki too freeze in her tracks for a moment, like a deer in the headlight. She was paralyzed with fear and that was not good. They were still around the corner, probably ditching class, but the moment they came into the hallway where Watanuki was, they would see her and they would chase her. This was the curse of being and Omega: you were pretty much helpless when you were in heat. Either you were debilitated by any sort of friction in between your legs to the point where you'd rather die than let it continue, or you got an Alpha to mate with you to get rid of it, whether you liked it or not. Watanuki went with the or not and tried to unlock her limbs.

"That smells…good…" Another voice added, sniffing the air.

"I think…and Omega's in heat." A third voice finished. _Shit. I'm so outnumbered._ Watanuki quailed, the prospect of being pursued by three Alphas jump starting her fight or flight mechanism. She ran, her bare feet pounding on the floor heavily as she dove around a corner. Their footsteps followed her, echoing in the hallways.

"There she is!" One of the Alpha voices called. Watanuki yelped and ran faster, the adrenaline rushing through her body, completely obliterating her dizziness with frantic breaths and a pounding heart. Suddenly, all the familiar halls in the school were treacherous, dangerous if she didn't find some place to hide and the outside was just as bad. She needed to hide…she needed to hide _now_. The girl didn't even know where she was running to or where she'd already run, but endless moments of panic dragged on, but then passed in the blink of an eye, time seeming to warp around her chase through the halls and suddenly, it was over just as quickly as it had begun. Watanuki was standing in front of a janitorial closet in a far corner of the school and she couldn't hear the Alphas anymore. She thought she lost them…but she couldn't be sure. She'd found her hiding place. The girl yanked open the door and dashed inside, slamming the door shut again and locking it.

Watanuki huddled in the closet, still wearing her gym clothes and hoping that no one would find her, even though she knew in the back of her head that an Alpha was going to scent her out and come looking for her. She was scared, shivering in her shorts. Those bastards who'd nearly cornered her outside the locker room were still out there, waiting to jump her bones when they got their hands on her. This was humiliating! Watanuki held back hot tears as she curled up on the floor, leaning against a mop and a bucket as she searched for the wall with her back. She hit the wall and slumped against it, trying not to cry, trying to ignore the building heat surging in her stomach, in between her legs. It was getting unbearably hot in her shorts, the heat taking over the rest of her body. It wasn't long before she'd start producing slick to help with the mating she was praying to avoid. If she could just get to the nurses office, they might have some heavy duty suppressants that could curtail the heat until she got home and found the rest of her meds, but until that happened, she was doomed to go into heat in the middle of a school with hormonal teenaged Alphas.

There were footsteps coming towards her, she could hear them, feel them in her bones. It was _them_. _They_ were coming for her. _They_ sniffed her out. Watanuki wanted to cower, to fade away until she didn't exist anymore, to hid the state that her body was in, to hide her shame of being and Omega, of being weak and submissive. But she couldn't. She couldn't disappear; she couldn't get out of here on her own. She was stuck. But she wasn't going down without a fight. If they were going to try and take her, she was going to break their noses. Watanuki huffed, steeling herself for the assault of the Alphas if they got through the locked door, and they would , there were four of them for heaven's sake. Watanuki furiously wiped her eyes, smearing her unshed tears away so they couldn't use them as a weakness and stood on her shaking legs, her fear and rebellion against her biology quelling the heat inside her for just a moment more. She stood, ready to face anything. The footsteps stopped, a shadow fell across the door. Watanuki was ready as she'd ever be. Ready to face whatever was out there…except _him_.

There was a soft knock, and a calm voice calling to her.

…

When Watanuki hadn't come out to class when they'd gone outside to play soccer, Doumeki asked the instructor if he could go check on her (reassuring his teacher that he wouldn't go into the locker room and would just talk outside the door to see what had happened). After getting permission, Doumeki went back inside and stood outside the girl's locker room.

"Oi." He said, waiting for the girl to respond with her normal, "my name's not oi!" but it never came. Doumeki waited a moment in case she had been rustling something and hadn't heard him the first time before calling out again. "Oi, Watanuki." Still no response. _This is weird._ Doumeki was about to call a third time when he heard voices down the hall, ones he recognized. It was a group of boys from his health class. He didn't know them very well, but they were Alphas, he knew that. Doumeki listened as they disturbed the quietness of the halls and inadvertently eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Damn. Where'd that Omega run off to?" One of the boys cursed, scratching his head.

"I can still smell her, but she ran all over the place…God, it's giving me such a boner." Another said.

"I'm just glad she's a girl. I wouldn't want to chase a guy. I'm not into that." A third boy continued.

"Too bad we don't know who it is though. She was damn fast! All I caught sight of her was her hair."

"But just think…an Omega in heat? It doesn't matter who she is…she'll be dying by the time we find her and that'll make it all the easier." They came around the corner, three of them, all sniffing the air. Doumeki ducked into the girl's locker room door, knowing that they'd shut up if they saw him. He was an Alpha, they didn't want another Alpha looking for the same Omega they were.

"I'd say it's an easy score. I just hope she doesn't bite."

"I heard Omegas are desperate to end their heat when they're not prepared for them and I'm pretty sure this chick wasn't prepared. Otherwise, why come to school at all, right?"

"Yeah, makes perfect sense."

"Well, her loss is our gain."

"Dude, what if it's Kae Shimamoto from class 2?"

"She's a Beta…so you're out of luck."

"Damn."They laughed, passing by Doumeki without noticing him in the doorway. He could smell the Omega on them, the lightest breeze of the scent sparking a heat in his body. Doumeki had never smelled an Omega in heat, but it was definitely something that he wouldn't forget. It was unmistakable. _She's close to heat._ Doumeki's eyes narrowed. _How insensitive can those bastards be? This is not good._ As much as he wanted to figure out where Watanuki went, he needed to find the Omega girl before those guys did, otherwise…she'd be in for the scare of her life. Doumeki stepped out of the locker room as his classmates rounded the corner and followed them

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He said, walking towards the three boys. They turned and stared at him, their eyes narrowing. The four Alphas glared at each other (more of a stare in Doumeki's case) as they stood in the hall, the three boys sizing up Doumeki and Doumeki eyed them. It was a silent battle of power between them, a quiet struggle to see who was more… _Alpha_. It was an instinct, something that Doumeki didn't feel too often. He felt the desire to dominate the ones that dominated – like the leader of wolf pack asserting his position by fighting strong pack members eligible for pack leader as well. The three boys growled, their shoulders crawling up their necks in a bristle. They were itching for a fight. Doumeki puffed his chest out, his feet sliding out a few inches into a more stable stance. If they wanted a fight with an Alpha, then they'd get one, and it wouldn't be easy.

"What's it to you?" The middle boy snapped, huffing at Doumeki. He shifted on his feet, waiting for something to happen.

"Nothing. It's just odd that you guys are in the hallway during classes." Doumeki replied, pressing his own feet into the ground for better traction.

"You're out of class, _Doumeki_." The one on the left growled.

"I'm on an errand for an instructor." They stared at each other for another moment, but Doumeki felt something shift. The three boys were looking at each other, their eyes snapping to one friend and then the other. They were nervous. The archer had an excuse for being out of class, they _didn't_ , which made them nervous because they could get in trouble for it…especially if Doumeki had heard what they were talking about (and he had) and if he revealed to the teachers that they were sexually harassing another student in the halls while out of class. But more than that, more than school procedure had them nervous. They felt that Doumeki was more Alpha, and he felt their uneasiness by the way they inched back slightly, the way they couldn't hold his gaze for more than a second. It was the human equivalent of tucking tail and running. He'd won the silent fight. "I suggest you go back to class."

"Keh." One of the boys grunted, turning away from his classmate and slinking down the hallway. The other two boys followed him, grumbling about heading back to class. Whether they actually went back was out of Doumeki's hands, but at least he'd bought himself a little time to find the Omega hiding somewhere in the school before they did. As a last thought before he left, Doumeki walked back into the girl's changing room and checked the rows of lockers and the showers (very carefully just in case someone was still in there), looking for Watanuki. The locker room was empty, the girl nowhere in sight, but the scent of the Omega girl was everywhere. _Watanuki's probably in class by now. Either that or she's playing hooky. She'll be fine._ Doumeki shrugged and stepped out into the hall. _Right now, there's an Omega who needs help before those bastards find her again._ The archer wandered the quiet corridors for a few minutes, sniffing the air for the scent he'd caught on his classmates, hoping that he'd find the girl before anyone else did. He caught her scent on the second floor, the unmistakable smell drifting through the air as it dissipated slowly.

Doumeki could smell the intoxicating scent of an Omega on the edge of heat. It was a hot, cloying and irresistible smell that reminded him of temple incense, grilled meat and the body spray Watanuki used after gym classes that he could smell on her while they walked to their next class (vanilla and jasmine scent). He took a deep breath, pulling in the scent, breathing in the familiarity that startled him and used his nose to track where the scent went. She'd had run down the hallway and turned left and ran some more, wound around the hallway and backtracked, trying to lose her pursers. The scent thickened, smelling even more irresistible the long Doumeki followed her trail. Doumeki wouldn't be able to stop now, even if he had tried. The Omega's scent was calling to him and he followed it for several minutes, walking around the entire school. He knew he was getting close when the scent grew fresher. She turned right next and had dashed into a closet with cleaning supplies. And thankfully, she was still in there. The scent pooled and thickened some more, and Doumeki knew that the Omega had locked themselves in; he didn't even need to try to open the door to know that. She was scared, whoever she was and she wasn't going to let just anyone in. He had to be very careful. He had to be the protective Alpha figure, not the aggressive one. He knocked softly, his knuckles barely rapping against the wood.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Please, open the door. You need to see the nurse before your situation gets any worse," he said, knocking on the door again. Not a peep from inside. The Omega was keeping her mouth shut. "I know this is embarrassing, but we need to get you home before those hormonal guys jump you." There was a whimper from inside the closet, and obvious sign of fear and submission…which kind of turned Doumeki on. That, coupled with the scent of an Omega, he was going to be in a bad position himself if the door didn't get opened fast. "I know you're scared but you can't hide in the closet for days. Let's just get you out, okay? I'm going to help you. I won't let them touch you." Silence. For a moment, Doumeki thought he was going to get turned down by the Omega, but then he heard the lock on the other side of the door click. "It's going to be okay, alright?" _Reassurance and a calm attitude are going to be key here. This Omega's going to be very emotional and exposed in their situation. I can't make this any more uncomfortable than it already is._ Doumeki reached for the knob and pulled it down. He opened the door to the janitorial closet and got the biggest shock of his life.

Inside, Watanuki was staring back at him, eyes wide, face conflicted and her stance was defensive. She clearly hadn't been expecting him and frankly, he hadn't been expecting her. Doumeki's jaw almost dropped, but he reigned in his surprise so as to not make the situation even worse than it already was for his friend.

"Watanuki…" He started. _It's Watanuki. It's Watanuki. Why is it Watanuki? Isn't she a Beta?_

"I don't want to hear any jokes about my being an Omega, got it?!" She hissed, glaring at him in her usual way. _Oh god, she's an Omega, a_ confrontational _Omega. This is not going to be good._ "If you do I will personally rip off your scrot."

"I wasn't going to joke about this." Doumeki said in his defense, trying to keep a clear head while breathing in Watanuki's scent. Her body's chemistry was telling his body's chemistry that she was almost ready to mate, but her body's _posture_ on the other hand was telling him to _stay away_ otherwise he'd lose his testicles and he would like them to remain in one piece.

"God, why me? Of all the times it had to happen, it had to happen at school." She grumbled, her voice almost hiding her embarrassment and desperation but not quite because Doumeki picked it out. She was an Omega in heat, he needed to get past that fact and work through what needed to be done next, the haze of Watanuki's scent still messing with his brain. He really wanted her, and not just because of the heat. In fact, he'd always wanted her. All of her, even the annoying, loud and obnoxious parts of Watanuki because he loved her. But as much as he'd like to tell her that right now, she'd never believe him because he was an Alpha and she was an Omega in heat and their chemistry was really all messed up. But biology be damned right now, he needed to get Watanuki out of here before the other Alphas found her because if they got their hands on her, he'd kick their asses to bloody pulps and never forgive himself for letting anything happen to _his_ girl. He also had their friendship to think about and he wasn't going to lose that either, even if it meant _not_ having sex with Watanuki right this second even if he really wanted too.

"No clue, but we need to go _now_." Came the reply. Doumeki reached out his hand, waiting for her to grab it so they could run to the nurse's office and get help. She just glared at him harder.

"Don't do that!" She snapped.

"Do what?" He asked, wondering what the crap was going on.

"Baby me! I can get out myself!" She slapped his hand away and stepped over the janitor's buckets to get out of the closet.

"I wasn't babying you. I was helping." He stated neutrally, not wanting to cause her to lash out at him even more even though his Alpha biology demanded that he straighten out this Omega because she was making things worse than they needed to be. But Watanuki was always like that so he just shoved biology aside again.

"Well, quit helping. I'm fine." Watanuki blushed, her cheeks turning scarlet as she refused to look Doumeki in the eyes. That's when he snapped. He could take verbal abuse, he could take a hit, but he would not, _could_ not, take Watanuki trying to brush off a serious situation when it could get her into deep shit. Before he even knew what he was doing, Doumeki's hands grabbed Watanuki's wrists and pinned them to the side of her head, slamming her body against the wall. He towered over her, his face looming directly into hers, his eyes furious with anger and sexual frustration, his body entirely made up of Alpha muscle and dominance for just a moment, just to stress to Watanuki who was in charge right now because she couldn't handle the situation. She was _not_ fine.

"You are _not_ fine, Watanuki. I'm trying to be nice-"

"Nice?! This isn't nice! You bastard! Let go of m-" Watanuki shivered, struggling against the iron grip that held her in place. She'd only seen Doumeki truly mad a handful of times in her life, but this was beyond that. He was furious and he was in control. Her Omega biology was telling her to back down but she didn't want to, wasn't going too until he shook her harshly and slammed her back into the wall.

"Watanuki, listen to me!" His voice never got louder, but the tone he used shut the girl up and she stared at him wide eyed and terrified. He didn't like that but if fear was the only thing that was going to get her to listen to him, then fine. He'd be mean for a moment and hopefully when this was all over, she'd let him explain himself and forgive him. "I am an Alpha, you know that, but I'm not trying to hurt you or mate with you right now. I just want to get you away from people who would. We need to get you out of the school before someone else finds you. Got it?" Doumeki's voice softened, his molten eyes staring into hers, wanting to see that she understood. Watanuki nodded as his stance relaxed, the show of force in his posture evaporating, his hands falling away from her wrists to cup her cheeks. "I'm worried for you and you're not helping. Please, just come with me."

Watanuki nodded, finally understanding where he was coming from. She didn't like it when she was treated like an Omega, but Doumeki didn't really seem to be doing that right now. He was just trying to help. He was helping…like he always did. She told herself that over and over again as Doumeki caressed her face. He was trying to calm her down, she knew it. He wasn't going to do anything to her. She could trust him. Trust him, like she always did. And if she was being truly honest with herself, she didn't want to deal with her problem anymore. It was too embarrassing, too frustrating and downright too…too… _Omega_. She wanted to be able to take care of it herself, but when she did, she just ended up leading a pack of Alphas around on a wild goose chase while she hid. She wasn't capable enough by herself to fix…this…this… _heat_ boiling up inside of her. She needed someone else to help her, to take the pressure off of her a little bit and really, deep inside her soul, she wanted Doumeki to save her like he always did, even if she didn't like it a lot of the time. He was her friend and right now, he was her ally. He'd said he wasn't going to do anything and she believed him. They were going to work this out together. Right?

"'Kay." She nodded, speaking softly and pressing one of her hands against his, feeling his fingers against her skull.

"Good." Doumeki took a step back, letting his arms drop, and let Watanuki get away from the wall. He reached up to touch the back of her head tenderly, searching for any goose eggs. "Are you okay? Sorry." He apologized for his behavior.

"Yeah, you'd better be." She said sarcastically, some of her old spark came back, but she leaned into his touch, just a little. "I'm fine. Except for this damn inferno between my legs. God, it's uncomfortable." Now that she knew who had found her and worked out at least a semblance of a plan, Watanuki's attention was diverted back to her most pressing problem that made itself known again when she rubbed her legs together. The lust of the heat was started to prickle up her spine, making her uncomfortable heat even hotter and more insistent. Something needed to be done _now_ or her first heat and first time having sex might happen in the hallway whether she wanted it to or not! Doumeki stiffened in front of her, his body telling the girl that her words had affected him strongly. "What's wrong?" She teased. "Got a boner, Mr. Alpha?"

"Yes." He said bluntly. Watanuki's eyes flicked down to Doumeki's pants just to make sure he wasn't lying and yep, there it was. God, he was huge! He was handsome, smart, muscular, popular and had a huge cock to boot! Could this guy get any more _Alpha_!?

"Well, you don't have to be so up front about it!" She snapped, blushing furiously and looking away from his crotch.

"You're the one who asked."

"I didn't expect an honest answer!"

"Just shut up and come on." Doumeki grabbed Watanuki's hand and pulled her towards the nurse's office at a run. Watanuki winced as her thighs rubbed together, creating an unwanted friction in her lower regions.

"Slow down!" She protested, trying to keep from inducing her heat even faster.

"Hurry up." He replied, pulling on her arm.

"I am hurrying up!"

"Shut up."

"Don't you tell me to shut up!"

By the time they reached the nurse's office Watanuki was in full rant mode, her mind temporarily distracted from her heat again as she yelled at Doumeki for being an "insensitive, rude, bastard Alpha." The nurse hardly knew what to do with the pair of them as Doumeki plugged his ears and tried to explain the situation while Watanuki tried to strangle him in a very un-Omega-like fashion.

...

A/N: Juicy part's next to stay tuned! See you all later! :3


	3. Part Three: All Walks

A/N: ZareEraz here! Okay...I lied. The juicy part isn't in this chapter because the text got too long for my purposes. I'm such a tease! But I promise that it's really in the next chapter! Enjoy! :3

Part Three: All Walks

After taking some high-dosage heat suppressers in the nurse's office, Nurse Sakurami suggested that Watanuki be taken home, and she excused both of them from class so that Doumeki could walk the girl home – after they got Watanuki back into her uniform and into some shoes. Watanuki had questioned why she needed Doumeki to walk home, but Nurse Sakurami had pointed out that until the meds kicked in, any Alpha would feel the urge to mate with her (whether or not they acted on those instincts was another story), so having an Alpha already with her was the best course of action. Reluctantly, the girl had agreed and Doumeki nodded. They'd changed back into their regular school clothes after that and started to head to Watanuki's house. The walk back to Watanuki's apartment was torture for both of them. Watanuki was still trying to push down her heat, walking with her legs slightly apart so she didn't look like a dork and to keep friction to a minimum. Doumeki on the other hand, had to keep his hands off of the girl at all costs; otherwise he'd react to her heat and start trying to mate with her, which wasn't an urge he could control quite yet. So all in all, there were two teenagers walking down the street with three feet in between them, both looking uncomfortable (more in Watanuki's case because Doumeki was as emotionless as ever) and both not even looking at each other (and secretly, Doumeki was trying not to jump her bones on the sidewalk and Watanuki was debating whether or not just to let Doumeki do her to get rid the ache in between her legs – she'd never admit that out loud though, pride and all). It couldn't get more awkward. Watanuki just wanted her meds to kick in and suppress her heat cycle as fast as possible, but until that happened, she had to keep Doumeki around until she got home. As much as she hated it, she needed an Alpha around right now to keep other Alphas at bay if they passed one on the street, just like Nurse Sakurami had said.

The first time it happened, Watanuki was walking in front of Doumeki, trying to distance herself a little so she didn't seem _so_ dependent upon his presence (when she really was). She was walking down the sidewalk and the man was coming towards her from the opposite direction. He was a normal-looking businessman probably going somewhere important, but as Watanuki approached him, she smelled something… _different_. His scent reminded her of Doumeki's something musky veiled in whatever soap he used or cologne he wore, but it was still similar to the archer's and as Watanuki was finding out…it was the scent of an Alpha. They were a few feet from each other now and Watanuki saw the man stiffen visibly, his eye widening a little as he sniffed her out. They stepped closer to each other and Watanuki would never admit this to anyone, but she got scared. Like, really scared. Her breath hitched as one more step took them closer together, her brain trying to frantically reason with her pounding heart, telling her that no man in his right mind would try to mate with her out in the street like this, especially if he had a wife he was going home to or a significant other and she was underage for heaven's sake! That would be assault on a minor and he'd get labeled a sex offender for sure! But it still didn't stop the Alpha man from eyeing Watanuki up and down, still breathing her intoxicating scent. Their eyes met, the girl and the man staring at each other from just a few feet away. Watanuki nearly missed a step, her toe digging into a crack in the sidewalk, but she caught herself, looking down for a split second. When she looked up, the man was right in front of her, staring her down. She quailed a little, trying not to show it as she stared back up at him. She hated this feeling, the feeling of helplessness as this Alpha decided what he was going to do. In a split second, it would be all over. It a split second, it was.

Doumeki's arm snake around Watanuki's waist, coiling her in a strong embrace, and he pulled her behind him, coming in between the Alpha man and the Omega girl. The archer's eyes were hard, narrowed at the other Alpha as they stared each other down now. Doumeki squared up his chest with the other Alpha, waiting to see what he would do. The other Alpha just stared down at the young man, their bodies exchanging miniscule signals to each other. The Alpha man noted that the archer was taking a protective stance, shielding the Omega behind his body in case anything happened. It was a natural response to any threat, one that he would take for his own mate. Doumeki watched the man and saw that he wasn't going to do anything to Watanuki, his stance was firm, but relaxed. If he had done anything, he was probably going to offer assistance, because Doumeki could smell that he was already mated. He didn't know how he knew that, but his nose had been quite sensitive ever since Watanuki had started her heat cycle, the stimulation of her body's pheromones probably kicking his senses into over drive. Whatever the case, he could tell that this man wasn't a threat, but he still kept a tight grip on Watanuki's waist, gluing her to his side as the moment passed and both parties walked past each other. Both men nodded to each other respectively and walked forward to their separate destinations.

Neither had said a word. The supposed threat had passed in complete silence.

And Watanuki was still in Doumeki's arm, clutching his shirt as the man passed them. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she let Doumeki shield her, her vulnerable state just a little too much to handle (okay, a lot to much to handle). Even when the Alpha man walked away and turned a corner, the raven still held onto Doumeki, putting on a brave face, looking up at her companion. Doumeki glanced down, seeing the terror and the attempt to hide it written in the girl's eyes. The pair didn't need to say a word to each other, but Watanuki allowed Doumeki to walk with his arm around her, and Doumeki knew that he was being allowed to shield her, but he daren't not breath a word of it to anyone…otherwise he'd lose his scrot.

The walk continued and Watanuki was just thankful that she didn't have to take any trains or buses to get home, otherwise she'd be surrounded by oriented people who would know exactly her situation and either try to comfort her or jump her and Doumeki would be going crazy the whole time trying to protect her (which she begrudgingly-thankfully was taking advantage of because Doumeki wasn't going anywhere until she was safe at home). The boy and the girl both breathed more easily when they'd put some distance between them and the first Alpha they'd run into. They didn't have to worry about the Betas they passed because they couldn't sniff out the situation at all, they had no clue, so for a short while, Watanuki and Doumeki walked in, at least, some semblance of peace.

The next oriented person they ran into was an Omega, a woman on her way home from shopping. She didn't stop, but she looked at Watanuki and Doumeki, noting their school uniforms and probably figuring out that they should be in school still and then connected the dots from Watanuki's scent. The woman just gave the girl a sympathetic look and a small smile and kept on walking, knowing exactly what she was doing through because she'd been through it herself. But instead of the smile comforting the girl or reassuring her that she wasn't alone in her situation, it ticked Watanuki off that someone who didn't even know her was making assumptions about her unexpected heat and about her just by her orientation as and Omega. This was exactly the reason why she kept her Omega status a secret, so that people didn't make unfair assumptions about her. Of course, her heat was horrible and degrading and debilitating for daily life just like the woman was imagining, but in Watanuki's mind, the fact that the Omega woman was lumping her into a certain social group because of how she was oriented was so shallow. She growled quietly as the woman passed, her back bristling under Doumeki's arm and the archer looked down to see that Watanuki had gone from almost scared shitless without really looking like she was scared shitless to looking completely pissed off. He'd also seen the woman's look and small smile and decided that Watanuki was furious with how she was being treated, which was probably the reason why she'd never told anyone that she was an Omega. It all made perfect sense, now that he'd seen the raven's reactions in person. Only, he wasn't expecting the reaction she gave _him_.

Watanuki placed her hand on Doumeki's torso and _shoved_ him away from her as hard as she could, ripping his arm off of her waist. The girl stumbled away from him, her eyes glaring at the sidewalk as she tried to step away from the Alpha who was protecting her. She could take care of herself; she had for the most part up until this point anyway, so why was she relying on one now when suddenly her own nature got in the way? (Of course, the events of the day were still fresh in her head – her dizziness and mood swings in the morning and the chase through the school early that afternoon – but still. It was a matter of her pride and ego being bruised by having Doumeki save her… _again_.) Watanuki was sick to her stomach, realizing just how weak she was being, knowing that the second something strange happened to her body she was instantly being protected by Doumeki and _wanting_ it now. Because Doumeki was the strong one. Doumeki didn't have issues like she did, spirit related or otherwise. Doumeki was the normal one. Doumeki was the steady one. Doumeki was the Alpha. And she was the messed up, weird, little Omega who'd had her own independence ripped from her when Yuko shoved them together and now her heat was forcing them together.

It's not like she wasn't grateful to him, because she was – for everything he'd done for her – she was just too stubborn to let herself be helpless.

And without saying a word, she was going to stomp off and prove that she could get home by herself, just like it was a normal day. Only…the hand grabbing hers stopped the girl from doing just that.

Doumeki's had shot out, grabbing Watanuki's as she tried to run away from him. He knew that she was upset about the Omega woman and quite possibly about her own nature – but what about he couldn't pinpoint exactly – but he wasn't about to let her go off on her own and get into more trouble. Instead, he was going to let her ride out this one of many mood swings and stay by her side. Like he always had. Watanuki glared at him, her head snapping up to lock her eyes with his. He just looked back, his usual deadpan in place.

"I saw too." He said, surprising the girl because she thought he was going to get mad at her or something for trying to run off again. Doumeki squeezed her hand comfortably, having one of those silent conversations with the girl again. She could be mad all she wanted, but he still wasn't going anywhere…but he also wasn't going to force her to stay glued to his side if she didn't want it. She could tell. Watanuki gave the brunette a weird look, but he just tugged at her hand, walking forward and pulling her along. "Idiot." He breathed.

"I am not an idiot!" Watanuki snapped, shaking her fist at the boy like she'd do on any other day, her weird mood broken by the normalcy (other than the hand holding which they'd never done before) and the girl stomped after the boy, their awkward walk beginning again as Watanuki's focus was pulled between being surly and trying not to let her legs touch and Doumeki was still trying to keep an iron grip on his control.

The second Alpha they'd ran onto was a woman, and she was too busy chatting on her phone to pay much attention to a pair of kids holding hands in the street. But she still eyed them up and down before flouncing off in her businesswoman suit, heading for the nearest station to catch a train to work. She hardly gave them a second glance. And that was the other part of generalized Alpha attitude that she despised. She was an Omega, so unless she was advantageous in some way (like for reproduction, being a life-mate, etc.) she wasn't worth the time. But before Watanuki could snap into another weird mood, Doumeki pulled her along and accidently-not-accidently ran her into a street mirror pole, and then Watanuki had a red mark on her face for ten minutes as she yelled at Doumeki again for being such an asshole.

They were halfway home when they encountered a real threat.

The Alpha male was lounging on the sidewalk when they spotted him, and from the looks of him, he wasn't one to let them politely pass buy. He was unkempt, his dark hair a little messy, his shirt and jeans a little wrinkled and he was in his mid twenties or so. Doumeki sniffed him out first, his Alpha scent drifting to the archer's nose from a block and a half away, and if Doumeki could smell a regular Alpha's scent from that far away, he couldn't imagine how far Watanuki's scent was drifting, and he probably smelled like her too from their close proximity. The Alpha sat up and looked at that pair, his eyes rolling around to watch them approach. Doumeki would've liked to take a different path, to go around this Alpha and protect Watanuki, but her apartment was only a few more blocks away and he could tell Watanuki was getting desperate to get there now. She was sifting her gait constantly now, trying to relieve the tension in her body and walk sort of normally (which wasn't working). And it didn't matter now anyway, the Alpha was standing up and walking towards them, their chance at any sort of deviation from their path fading away. He stuck his hands in his pants pockets, slinking to the middle of the sidewalk, blocking their pair's way. Doumeki shifted Watanuki behind him, his arm pushing her back, knowing that she was his target, but the Alpha would have to go through _him_ first. Watanuki didn't seem to like Doumeki's protective stance too much (judging from the growl she emitted) but she stayed put, feeling that this guy was different than the other oriented people they'd met that day.

"That's a nice little girl you've got there." The man commented, a veiled threat hidden by a compliment. Doumeki stiffened, his eyes narrowing at the man stopped in front of them. "She seems to be in quite the situation…why don't I take her off your hands, little boy? I'm sure you won't mind that, will you?" He raised an eyebrow, his hands twitching to reach out and grab Watanuki. Doumeki eyed the other man, figuring that the intimidation he used on the boys at school wouldn't work with his guy. He was either too full of himself to let it work, or he had the strength to back up his tough act.

"I don't think so." Doumeki said back, his voice neutral, but he did widen his stance a little bit, preparing for a fight and to hide Watanuki a little more. The Alpha just tsked at the pair, amused by their resistance. It really was a shame that the girl was with a boy, but he didn't seem that he'd be too much trouble, and besides…the Alpha figured that she'd appreciate his superior experience later. He could smell that they were both virgins, their scents clean of anyone else's, and she was skittish, nervous – clearly this was her first heat.

"That's cute." The Alpha replied, smiling a little. He took a step closer, standing a few feet away and leaning around to look at Watanuki. She really was cute, all flustered by her heat, her pale skin an attractive pink and her face was even cute. "Wouldn't you like someone with more experience, girly? I'm sure you'd like someone like me more than this boy."

"That's rich." Watanuki snapped, poking her head above Doumeki's shoulder to glare at the Alpha. "You're just a cocky bastard who apparently likes to torment minors. How do you even sleep at night?" She asked mockingly.

"I can show you if you'd like." He took another step closer. "There's nothing better than an Alpha like me, especially when an Omega is in heat. You'll see what I mean. I bet you're just dying to fuck."

 _Okay, that's it!_ Watanuki had had enough. This guy wasn't even treating her like an Omega; he was treating her like a piece of meat, a one night stand to satisfy his huge ego and his dick. Her teeth clenched, her eyes narrowed angrily and her hand balled up into an iron fist, shaking next to her thigh. She was about to lose it on this guy and nobody was going to stop her. Doumeki saw her murderous expression, the fist and he just let what was going to happen, happen.

Watanuki stepped in front of Doumeki, squaring off against the cocky Alpha and growling threateningly. Her behavior threw the man off and he took at step back, surprise on his face. This was not how an Omega was supposed to act, but when had Watanuki ever let anyone push her around? (Not counting Yuko, Mokona and Doumeki because frankly, they were her friends.) Watanuki put all her rage and frustration the day had pushed onto her and pulled her arm back. She was tired, she was forced to endure the almost unbearable heat in between her thighs, she had been put through a wide range of emotions several times in the past few hours enough to piss her off even more and she was sick of being treated like an Omega. Well, time to do something very un-Omega like, just to prove that orientation didn't define her. The girl's fingernails dug into her skin as she fisted it even tighter and she shot her arm forward, punching the cocky Alpha right in his stupid, smiling face. Her fist connected harshly, breaking skin and drawing blood as bone hit bone. The Alpha yelled in pain, jumping back and glaring at Watanuki as she yelled at him.

"I've seen things that would make you shit yourself, you arrogant prick! So don't you even dare suggest that you know anything about what I want! Or do I have to pound it into that thick skull of yours, you fucking bastard?!" Watanuki's cuteness had disappeared as she stood up to the Alpha, her filthy mouth and bloody fist intimidating and shocking the man in front of her. She could clearly hold her own when she needed too. "Now leave me alone before I call the police had have you arrested for sexually harassing me and suggesting

"You're the one who assaulted me!" The Alpha shot back.

"Want me to do it again!?" Watanuki held up her fists again, raring for a good fight if it meant she could feel like her empowered self again. And she knew that Doumeki would back her up if it came to that.

"You're not worth it, bitch." The Alpha spat. That's when Doumeki stepped in, slugging the bastard himself and knocking him onto his butt.

"I'm the only one who gets to insult her." He growled, looming over the other Alpha.

"Hey!" Watanuki smacked the back of the archer's head, offended that he'd say such a thing when she insulted him all the time. With two clearly furious people standing over him, the Alpha felt that he'd lost his edge, losing the fight.

"You guys are crazy!" The Alpha growled, scrambling to his feet and slinking away before he could get punched again. He'd already have a black eye, bruises and a split cheek the next day.

"Imitation did work." Doumeki said to himself, watching the Alpha retreat. He just never expected it to start with an Omega challenging and Alpha.

"What did you say?" Watanuki asked, her murderous expression slipping off her face.

"Nothing." Came the reply.

"Then why did you say anything at all?" She sighed."Let's go!" The girl huffed next, shoving her hand out for Doumeki to take. He took it, firmly grasping the hand of the pissed off Omega, finally pleased that she wasn't pissed at him or his Alpha status now that she'd smacked the crap out of someone else. "I'm tired, hot, sexually frustrated and I can't stand it anymore. I'm going home _now_."

"Whatever you say." Doumeki said, starting to walk down the sidewalk next to the girl and smiling to himself and trying not to let the girl see it. She was just kinda cute when she was mad. But she was even cuter when her apartment came into sight and her eyes lit up as she ran towards the safety of her own home, dragging Doumeki along with her for the ride.

A/N: Okay, this time the juicy part is next! See you all later!


	4. Part Four: Power Play

A/N: ZareEraz here! And here we go! This chapter is filled with smut, foreplay, and sexual/biological frustration (mixed with a little bit of comedy) that I hope you all like! don't forget to review and comment to let me know what you think! Happy reading! :3

Part Four: Power Play

Watanuki had no idea what to do at this point. They'd reached her apartment, gotten inside and now they'd both been standing in awkward silence for ten minutes. Doumeki stared at her and she refused to look him in the eyes, sitting on a chair backwards so that her legs didn't touch in the slightest. For a while, it seemed like her heat was dying now, the med probably finally kicking in, but then again, it might just be because she'd stopped moving. Either way, Watanuki's main concern now was no the ache in between her thighs, but finding away to politely ask Doumeki to leave because he'd done so much for her that day…so she had to be polite. Mostly she had hoped that he would leave on his own, but he didn't seem to want to do that and just kept watching Watanuki from his spot, leaning on the doorframe casually. Or what looked like casually because Doumeki was insistently worrying about Watanuki still.

The girl's scent was still as strong as it had been and Doumeki didn't know how much longer he could stand being in the same room with her in almost-heat and not jump her. He felt all twitchy and restless (but he didn't let it show because it wasn't in his nature to do so) and he wanted to leave if Watanuki's meds were going to kick in and get her off of her heat, in which case, she wouldn't need him at all (and then he'd spend the rest of the day fighting his boners whenever he thought about Watanuki and would probably end up masturbating them away or taking cold showers). But…on the off chance that Watanuki wanted him to stay with her, he would. It was simple enough. Whether or not they ended up doing anything sexual had yet to be seen, but if Watanuki wanted him to stay he would stay (even if it drove him insane to say with her) and until she asked him to leave, he wouldn't move.

"Uh…" Watanuki started, finally looking Doumeki in the eyes for the first time since they'd been inside her apartment. She kind of wanted him to go, but then again…she kind of didn't. It was a weird situation. Watanuki tried to work her words around her tongue without sounded too ungrateful or rude, but she couldn't seem to get anything proper out, so Doumeki ended up asking the question for her when he saw her struggling, a noticeable disappointment in his shoulders as they dropped.

"You want me to leave, right?" He asked, filling the quiet with his question. Watanuki blushed in embarrassment at having her intentions read so clearly. She pursed her lips, thinking about her response carefully and wiggling around on her chair. The friction causing a little ache, but it still wasn't too bad. Maybe she could just ride this thing out when the meds started working. But…what if they didn't work? _Great, now I've just jinxed myself._ It was still a possibility that she'd go into heat, so she didn't really want him to go _yet_ because…she'd rather do it with Doumeki than anyone else if push came to shove. He made her feel safe…which was something Watanuki didn't feel too often, what with all the spirits and all. Doumeki was safe, he was her friend and he'd been reliable all day, so she really didn't know what to say.

"I'll go." Doumeki said, startling the girl as he started to turn away and Watanuki jumped up off her chair and stepped over it, jostling her body and sparked something within herself at the thought of Doumeki leaving her alone. She felt it…the all consuming heat from her core that had been dulled for a bit, she felt it build and then burst out of her sex. It was kinda like when she sneezed and accidently started her period, her menstrual blood falling out of her vagina whether there was a pad or tampon there or not. It felt like that, only it wasn't blood that was in her underwear…it was slick from her heat. It had started.

"D-dou-meki…" Watanuki stumbled over her tongue as she reached out and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt, her hand clamped between her thighs to relieve some of the tension in her body. Doumeki stopped walking away towards the door and looked back, desire and worry swirling in his usually unreadable eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, wanting to get away from the girl before he did something he wanted to do that she didn't want to happen. In other words, he wanted to fuck her, but couldn't because she didn't want to be fucked. Or so he thought.

"I-it's n-not going a-away!" Watanuki stuttered, rubbing her legs together to generate the friction she hadn't wanted earlier but was desperate for now. Spikes of pleasure shot up her spine and she moaned softly, her head falling down until she was looking at the floor, squeezing her eyes shut as she panted.

"What?" He asked, panic leaking into his voice.

"It's n-not going away, you idiot! I'm in heat!" She nearly shouted, squirming in discomfort. Her crotch was on fire and she could feel the slick moisture her body was generating escaping her sex and starting to soak her panties. "The meds didn't work! I'm too far into it! H-help me. P-plea-s-se. I-I don't know what t-to do…" She groaned again, stuck between sounding sheepish and desperate, panting in exertion from trying _not_ to wiggle around (which wasn't working). Her words triggered something deep and primal in Doumeki, his desire to protect Watanuki morphing into a desire to…not dominate her, but something similar, like protection, love, lust and possessiveness all wrapped into one big ball of emotion (because Watanuki would _refuse_ be dominated in the traditional sense). His heart swelled at he looked down at the needy, willing and strong woman before him. She needed him, so the decision had already been made, whether they were ready for it or not. This girl was going to be his first mate, his last mate and his only mate. There would be no other. He wanted no other woman in his life like he wanted Watanuki.

Doumeki reached around and unhooked Watanuki's hand from his shirt and clasped it in his own, turning around as his free fingers came up under her chin to make her look at him. Her eyes were huge again, glazed over with lust, heat and something that Doumeki was coming to read as trust, respect and maybe even love as her mismatched gaze blinked at him.

"Kimihiro Watanuki," He started, taking a calming breath so he could at least get this out before they did what they had to do, wanted to do and needed to do. "I love you." Her breath hitched, a hiccup caught in her throat as her eyes widened further. "I want to be with you because I love you – not because you're an Omega in heat and this our only choice. I love _you_. I want to be with you forever, if you'll have me by your side – even after we're done here and you're safe again." Doumeki leaned in placed a chaste kiss against her warm lips, pressing ever so softly so that she could feel his sincerity. There wasn't any lust in this kiss, only the purest love that he could muster. When they parted, Watanuki stared at Doumeki like she couldn't believe what had happened.

"I-I-I wasn't ex-expecting a confession." She whispered, shocked by his words. She had to admit to herself that Doumeki's actions over the course of the last few months were a little more than she would expect out of a friendship relationship, especially with his care of her well-being and saving her going above and beyond what was expected for classmates. And if she was being completely serious with herself, she liked Doumeki too and she had for a while. She might even love him. Scratch that, she loved him. She started loving him around the time he stopped being so annoying all the time and endearing some of the time. Like with his notes today: if she'd hadn't been so moody, she probably would've thought it was really sweet. There was no getting around it now, she had to say it. "I-I love you too, Sh-shizu-ka." It felt weird, using his given name so intimately. But they were about to get more intimate than that so it really shouldn't have been weird.

Doumeki's heart leapt at her confession and so did another part of his anatomy. It was an issue that needed to be addressed soon and by the looks of Watanuki, her anatomy needed just as much, if not more attention than his did. Doumeki pulled Watanuki into his arms, pressing their bodies together and gave her another soft kiss, caressing her spine with his fingertips lightly as she harshly gripped his back, finger nails digging into his muscles. Her small chest pushed against his, her breath heavy on his skin as she kissed him back. She moved her lips across his, their soft kiss turning into something harsh and passionate. Watanuki opened her mouth, letting Doumeki's tongue in when he lapped at her lower lip. Their tongues danced around each other in the girl's mouth, exploring every little crevice she had to offer. Surprisingly enough (and not surprising at the same time because it was blunt, forward Watanuki) it was Watanuki who first started thrusting into Doumeki as their bodies moved closer together in their kiss. Her hips rubbed up against his, stirring the erection that had partially disappeared as they'd walked back to her apartment. Doumeki growled, appreciating the girl's aggressive advances – contrary to her biology – because it would make things interesting, but before they could go any further, he had to make sure she was okay with this. He didn't want to ruin anything between them, their solid friendship or their new love for each other.

"Kimihiro." He breathed as he pulled away from her intoxicating lips to make sure just one more time that this was what she truly wanted. "Do you want this? Once we start, we won't be able to stop."

"Yes," she breathed, moving in to rest her ear on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, strong and fast through the bone and muscle under her fingertips. This was real. This was happening and Doumeki had said that he loved her and she believed him. No matter how scared she was in that moment, hating to submit but willing to do it for him, she trusted Doumeki with all her heart. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do, he wouldn't hurt her. "Yes, I want this. _I_ _want you_." She stood on her tip-toes, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Doumeki let a growl rumble in the back of his throat, one of his hands coming up her spine to grab the back of her neck, tipping her head back gently as he mouthed her throat. Her breath hitched and she sighed as his warm lips skated across the column of her throat, his tongue flicking out to taste her skin. He sucked lightly, pulling little patches of her skin into his mouth, enjoying the gasps he was eliciting from her. Watanuki's hands braced themselves against his chest, her fingers clenching into fists and wrinkling his shirt.

That was when Watanuki realized that they were still wearing clothes and decided to do something about it. The seer smirked at Doumeki's hair (since she couldn't see his face – it was plastered to the juncture between her shoulder and neck) and loosened her hands, felt along his chest with the softest of touches, searching for his buttons. She found the first one and started to undo the archer's shirt, her fingers fumbling every once in a while when Doumeki found a sensitive spot and she jumped, that seeming to give him permission to torture her by licking and sucking at it sensually, causing her attention to split between obtaining her goal of a shirtless Doumeki or losing herself to the sensations a non-shirtless Doumeki was causing. In the end, Watanuki's perseverance won out and she'd undone all of the boy's buttons, pushing his arms away from her reluctantly so she could divest him. He let it happen, dropping his arms just long enough to shrug his shirt to the floor and then snap them around Watanuki's waist, grapping her hips and pulling them into his. Watanuki, narrowed her eyes as she bit back another gasp (not letting him have the satisfaction of making her cry out _every_ time he did something) and narrowed her eyes, snaking her arms up his chest and feeling his muscles clench and lean into her hot hands.

"Do you like that?" She teased, her voice breathy. She smirked, threading her hands into Doumeki's hair and yanking hard (something she had wanted to do for a long time, but mostly just to try and kill him and not to provoke sexual activities). Her smile widened when his eyebrows furrowed the tiniest bit at the pain she'd caused.

"Yes," He said. "But I like this better." Lightning fast, Doumeki's hands were on her chest, undoing her uniform as fast as he could and tearing it off of her, pulling her arms from around his neck. As the shirt pulled her hands close together behind her back, the archer grabbed her wrists, pinning them behind her and holding Watanuki at his mercy. And her breasts were pushed up, that was a bonus.

"Hey!" Watanuki grumped, scowling as her mobility was taken away from her. She really didn't like behind at Doumeki's mercy, at least this early in the game. _Stupid Alpha._

Taking advantage of her position, Doumeki swooped down and attached his mouth to her nipple, sucking and licking around and around until it was a pert peak under his lips. He lapped at her skin, feeling her warmth, feeling the beat and pulse of her heart right below his lips. Doumeki glanced up from Watanuki's small breast and found the girl staring back at him, eyes wide and a cute blush dusting her cheeks. He nipped at her breast and she jumped again, trembling with every brush across her skin. The girl was biting her bottom lip, holding in her gasps and moans as her chest became Doumeki's plaything. His mouth on one of her nipples was bad enough, but his other hand came up to toy with her free nipple, rolling it around and pinching it lightly every once in a while as he explored the skin usually hidden beneath discrete clothing. She was so sensitive! Whether it was her natural sensitivity or intensified sensitivity from her heat, Watanuki was a mess under the archer's licks, and he hadn't really done anything yet! Pleasure blossomed on her breast, running across her chest in all directions and tingling down her stomach, making the little muscles of her abdomen jump and twitch with every move he made.

"Qu-quit it!" She stuttered as Doumeki kept lapping at one breast and then the other, getting her completely frustrated that he wasn't doing anything else to any part of her body…and by that she meant _down there_. It was embarrassing just thinking about what she wanted him to do to her! And it involved that damn tongue that was glued to her chest and he wouldn't move it! And her fingers were starting to go numb from behind pulled behind her back with the rest of her arms.

"Quit what?" Doumeki asked, his breath ghosting across the girl's chest had he looked up at her. Doumeki's cooler breath hit her burning skin, sending goose-bumps traveling across her skin.

"Quit that!" Watanuki jutted her chin down to where his mouth was. "And this!" The seer wriggled in his grip, pulling at her wrists to try and break free. No such luck. She'd only be getting free when Doumeki let her, and she didn't like the idea of that at all. But luckily, he was nice and let go of her wrists, standing up straight to kiss the girl again before she had another chance to demand something else of him. Pressed, chest to chest, the boy and girl kissed, their hands tangling into each other's hair. Endless minutes passed where nothing was spoken, each touch and lingering caress being sufficient enough instead of words. Finally, when the pair had to break for air, their unclothed chests rose and fell together, Watanuki's breasts brushing up against the bottom of Doumeki's sternum.

"Why don't we take this to your futon?" Doumeki asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl, who had just realized that they hadn't even made it out of her kitchen.

"Right." Watanuki pushed herself away from Doumeki and grabbed his hand, impatiently pulling him into the next room where her bed was. It was kind of a fortunately/unfortunately situation because the day before, Watanuki had been running late to school and had left out her futon and blanket and then had spent the next night at Yuko's to make pancakes for that morning, and so the futon had been sitting out all day and night. The good news was she didn't have to take time to break out her futon. The bad news was that she'd flung her old underwear and sleepwear onto the futon and now Doumeki was staring at the lacy panties she'd been wearing two days ago and it was kind of embarrassing to just have her dirty clothes lying around. But in her defense she'd had no idea that Doumeki (or anyone else for that matter) would be coming into her apartment to have sex with her.

Oh god. They were going to have sex.

The thought derailed everything else in Watanuki's head, stalling her brain functions to the point where she wasn't even walking anymore, just standing in the middle of the room balanced in between strides and holding Doumeki's hand. _We're going to have sex. We're going to have sex. We're going to have_ sex. Up until that point, Watanuki hadn't taken that seriously. Sure, she'd kissed Doumeki and undressed him all by her big girl self, but it didn't change the fact that she was a virgin and that this was the first time she'd done _anything_ like this with a boy. It was an overwhelming thought, one that was hard to wrap her head around as she thought and panicked about it.

Doumeki just stared at the girl, watching her internal crisis and only guessing at what might be happening inside her head. He let her think for a moment and just looked at the messy futon and noticed the pale pink, lacy panties and realized that they were his third favorite pair that Watanuki owned. Since meeting the girl, he'd become quite adept at sneaking glances at her underwear while she ran away from spirits or climbed over school gates and such and he had developed a list of his favorite Watanuki panties in the process. And so he decided to comment on them, because why not? He was going to be removing any other pair that she had on in just a few minutes anyway. That way, the panties could be friends on the floor.

"Those are my third favorite." The archer said, pointing to Watanuki's underwear. That got her brain moving again, realizing that her little awkward moment and been interrupted by a very embarrassing comment.

"Don't look, bastard!" Watanuki nearly shrieked, flying into action as she leapt to the floor and scrambled to hide her unmentionables and pajamas, tucking them into her stomach protectively as she knelt on the floor. She flipped her head around at the boy, glaring, pouting and blushing all at the same time. Only he wasn't there to glare at. Doumeki was in Watanuki's blind spot, bending down and picking up the back end of her skirt to peek at the pair of panties she had on at the moment. They were light blue with navy polka dots and little bows on the side.

"Those are my second favorite ones." He commented. Watanuki yelped and jumped away from him, smacking his hand away from her skirt.

"You rank them?!" She snapped, blushing harder. "How many of pairs of my underwear have you seen?!"

"Fourteen." He answered honestly, sitting criss-cross on the floor. Watanuki did some quick calculations of how many pairs of underwear she actually owned to how many he'd supposedly peeked at. "That's almost all of them!"

"Hm." He replied. And now having her embarrassment pushed aside by furious curiosity, Watanuki wanted to know what his favorite pair was.

"If these are you third and these are you second…which one's your first?" Watanuki said, pointing to the underwear in her arms and then to her butt. Doumeki got on his hands and knees and crawled over to Watanuki's drawers and immediately opened her underwear drawer with practiced ease (which made Watanuki wonder how he knew were her underwear drawer was in the first place and whether or not she should punch him for knowing where it was) and rummaged around to find whatever pair of underwear was his favorite. A few moments later, he was holding up a pair of black bootie shorts. Watanuki was very confused at this point. "Those aren't underwear, you know."

"I know." He said, pulling the elastic band in and out with both of his hands.

"So…why are those your favorite?" She asked skeptically, pointing to the shorts.

"Because you voluntarily wiggled these in my face once." The seer had to think about that one for a moment but then it clicked. It was when she'd been at the park with Doumeki on the swings, right before they'd met Zashiki-Warishi, and he'd tried to peek under her skirt. He'd only seen her bootie shorts but she had waved her butt in his face, taunting him for not being able to see her panties. And apparently she'd started another fetish that day as well.

"You're weird." She concluded, giving the brunette an eye roll. Doumeki's response was to sling-shot the booties shorts into the raven's face. "Hey!" Watanuki growled and leapt at Doumeki, letting go of all her clothes and tackling the boy. She hit Doumeki's chest, knocking him over with her weight and banging his head against the underwear drawer.

"Ow." Doumeki said, almost emotionless. He reached a hand back and rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"I'm sorry." Watanuki got on her hands and knees, her arms falling outside of Doumeki's shoulders and her legs straddling above his hips. Her eyes flicked upwards to his head, one of her hands reached to make sure he wasn't bleeding or anything. Doumeki looked up at the girl, noticing that she was in the perfect position for him to grab her boobs again. Lightning quick, his hands were glued to her small breasts, one in each hand as he squeezed the supple flesh. Watanuki gasped and trembled, caught off guard as Doumeki turned their activities back towards the sexual, rekindling the fire between her legs and the tingling feeling that raced down her chest and stomach. "That was a cheap shot." She said through clenched teeth, arching into his touch, balancing on both hands now so she didn't fall over.

"I know. I couldn't resist." Doumeki replied. He played with Watanuki's chest for a few more minutes, stroking and squeezing what he could get his hands on, watching the seer's embarrassed, pleasure-filled expression above him the whole time. Watanuki looked like she was feeling good, her eyes squeezed shut as her hands clenched on either side of his head, the little gasps he did manage to hear telling him that he was doing something right. But soon, Doumeki's desires trailed to another place and his hands followed his thoughts, traveling around Watanuki's chest to her spine and tip toeing down each vertebrae until his fingertips rested on the waistline of her skirt. The archer's finger found the zipper and pulled down, undoing the skirt and loosing the fabric from around her waist. He grabbed the waistline of both the skirt and Watanuki's underwear, pulling both down over her butt of letting them pool at her knees. Doumeki dragged his fingers up the backs of her legs, coming to rest on the curve of her butt as she moaned softly above him.

"Lower…lower…please…the heat…I need you…to…" She whispered, asking him to touch that place in between her legs, to feel the heat and the ache that had plagued her all afternoon. She knew that if he just touched it, even for a little bit, some of the agony would disappear. But, he didn't do what she wanted, which pissed her off but she was too busy behind pushed back, Doumeki's shoulder's connecting with her chest as he sat up and tipped her back, rolling them both onto the futon waiting just behind them. Watanuki growled at the brunette, displeased that he hadn't touched her when she'd clearly asked him to do it, but he just ignored her and scooped her torso into one arm to make sure that she was fully on the futon, pushing aside the blanket and placing her head on the pillow.

"Shizuka…" She breathed, lowering her voice to sound a little threatening as she glared up at the boy's bronze eyes. He sat back on his heels staring back at her.

"Cool your jets. I'm getting there." Doumeki rolled his eyes at the girl, her impatience more annoying than endearing at the moment. He just wanted to make sure she was comfortable. Doumeki reached back and grabbed Watanuki's right knee, pulling it up to her chest and slipping her underwear and skirt off of one foot and then did the same on the other side, removing her socks as well. Now she was completely naked, lying on the futon, her dark hair pooling on the pillow around her head. "There."

"I was fine where I was, dumbass." She grumbled, peeved that Doumeki had stopped touching her and displeased with the fact that she seemed to think that she needed Doumeki to touch her to get any pleasure at all. It wasn't like she hadn't touched herself before but her body was calling out to Doumeki, wanting _him_ to do all the work for her. It was an unsettling thought for someone who was so fiercely independent in many aspects of her life, Omega or not.

While Watanuki was distracted by her displeasure at being at Doumeki's mercy for the moment, she hadn't noticed that the archer was staring at her, taking his first look at the fully unclothed Watanuki beneath him. Sure, he'd seen her butt and panties on many occasions and he'd also been privy to seeing the girl's bra when her shirt got ripped or damaged in one of their many spirit-related adventures, but he'd never see her naked. And it was a huge turn on. Doumeki's member jumped in his pants, hardening even more as his eyes roved over Watanuki's pale skin, her hard nipples and her scent-rich sex nestled in dark curls that matched her raven hair, the hold flesh that was producing a large amount of the slick that accompanied and Omega heat. The slick was practical as well as desirable, the irresistible scent it produced was intoxicating, but it also made things a lot smoother during intercourse, functioning as a lubricant, much like the normal juices women produce during sex, only to an extreme. Watanuki was hot, wet and clearly pissed that he wasn't touching her where she wanted to be touched. But before he could do anything, it hit Watanuki that Doumeki was staring at her…and she was completely naked while he still had his pants on.

"Gah!" Watanuki scoot back, pulling her legs into her chest and flipping over to crawl away a little bit, turning her back on Doumeki and hiding herself from him in latent embarrassment. She just couldn't seem to get control of herself, fine with Doumeki touching her and doing things to her that had never been done to her before and then flipping a one-eighty and becoming completely shy. What was wrong with her?! He'd already seen everything so what was she so worked up about. _It's the first time any guy has seen me naked…so of course I'm going to be embarrassed about it! But…he's already seen everything…_ The seer curled up into herself, one arm covering her breasts and the other shoved between her legs, hiding her sex. Doumeki stared at the girl's back, confused as to why she'd scrambled away from him.

"Kimihiro?" He asked, scooting closer to the raven and kneeling behind her, hands reaching out towards her back.

"I-I'm sorry." Doumeki's heart sank, realizing that she was going to deny him doing something they'd both clearly wanted up until this point, that she was going to say she'd changed her mind. She didn't want this. She didn't want him right now. An almost physical ache blossomed in the archer's chest, his eyebrows furrowing as he came to the conclusion that Watanuki didn't trust him enough to let him help her though her heat. She didn't want him. Doumeki's hands dropped, falling to his side despondently as he stared at the naked back of the woman he loved, the woman who had his heart and was making it clench in his chest painfully. She had no idea what she was doing to him; she never had, not for as long as they'd known each other. From their first meeting, Doumeki had felt a bond with the girl, no matter how much she'd insulted him or tried to get out of working with him or being friends with him. Something unexplainable had pulled him to her, and they'd been stuck with each other ever since. Some would call it coincidence, but Yuko would say it was inevitable, and Doumeki was inclined to lean in her favor. But now it seemed like Watanuki was having second thoughts about being with him, scrambling away from him and closing herself off. Everything he'd wanted to share with her, to help her with, was falling apart before his eyes and he was helpless to stop it unless Watanuki turned to him, but he didn't know how to let her know that. He didn't know what to say.

"I just got a little embarrassed. Give me a sec and I'll be fine." The girl continued after a moment. Doumeki's eyes widened. In her usual Watanuki fashion, she'd done exactly the opposite of what he'd been thinking she'd been going to do. She wasn't saying no to him, she was just trying to get a grip on herself and her emotions. That's what this was. She still wanted him to help her, hopefully. The ache in his chest disappeared, melting into something warm and light that compelled Doumeki to reach out again and wrap his arms around the girl, pulling her into his chest, nestling her in butt in between his legs and resting his chin on her head. "Shizuka…"

"What that all that was?" Doumeki asked, scoffing lightly. "Watanuki, you're beautiful. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I thought it was something really serious that had you freaking out. You had me worried."

"Wait…did you think I didn't want to have sex with you?" Watanuki asked, turning her head to eye the boy. She took his deadpan silence as a "yes." "Oh, god…you really thought that, didn't you? Do you really think that I'd go back on my request after I'd already let you undress me and fondle my breasts? Seriously?"

"If you'd asked, I would've stopped, no matter what state we were in." He replied seriously, stroking the girl's stomach. "If it's something you don't want, I won't force you." The seer stared at him wide eyed, impressed.

"You've got some serious self control." She noted.

"I once waited for you in the rain for ten hours, digging in the dirt for you while still nursing and injury. Yes, I have self control and patience."

"You've got a point." She concluded, sifting in his lap. Watanuki's butt brushed up against Doumeki's erection, creating a friction that instantly brought a groan to the archer's lips. Watanuki's mind was also on his erection, having actually felt all of it in its hard glory for the first time. When'd then been kissing he'd had only started becoming hard, but now…now he was fully erect by the feel of it, the hardness pushing against her butt.

"Are you over you awkward-as-hell phase? So that I can get back to what I was doing?" Doumeki asked, his voice sounding impatient and aroused for the first time that afternoon.

"Where's that patience you were talking about?" Watanuki teased, half-serious.

"It left as soon as you rubbed up against my penis." He answered honestly.

"You still don't have to be so blunt about it!" Watanuki blushed deeply, having come to grips with her nakedness but still not even having considered Doumeki's.

"Whatever. Lie down." Doumeki ordered, lightly pushing Watanuki out of his arms and back onto the futon. She fell forward onto her hands and rearranged her legs so that she was on all fours, the perfect position to turn and glare at the brunette.

"Don't order me around!" Watanuki anger flared, resisting the urge to just do what he said, some of her Alpha-hating personality shoving to the forefront, but Doumeki didn't give her much of a choice to voice her additional protest because as she fell on her hands, he'd grabbed her shoulders and was pushing her back, covering her with his body and hovering over her. "Hey!" She snapped, but Doumeki wasn't paying any attention to her mouth anymore…he was more concerned with her thighs instead. Before she even knew what he was doing, Watanuki watched as Doumeki scooted back and settled himself in between her legs, his head cradled by her thighs. She could smell herself, her ripe scent emanating from her sex and she watched as he took a deep breath, drinking in the smell that he apparently found irresistible because he did that for a few moments, just smelling her. It was embarrassing! His arms slid under her knees and up, pulling her legs apart even further and she blushed deeper (if that was even possible at this point), having just figured out what Doumeki was going to do. And he did it. Doumeki kissed the insides of Watanuki's thighs, her warm skin trembling beneath his lips.

"Shi-shizuka?" Watanuki gasped, tipping her head up to watch the boy between her legs. She had a look on her face saying that she kind of knew what he was going to do, but she didn't know what was going to happen when he did. So, mostly her face was scrunched up in confusion, which was funny because Doumeki was going to wipe that off in about two second flat. He smirked up at her, the corners of his mouth moving just a titch, his eyes narrowing slightly as he licked Watanuki's burning sex, feeling the slickness and the warmth of her folds on his tongue. "Shizuka!" She gasped loudly, arching her back as pleasure roared up her spine. She'd never felt anything like this, not even from trying to pleasure herself with what little friction she'd created earlier in the day. Doumeki's tongue was driving her mad as he suckled, licked and laved at her heat. She moaned, pushing herself onto his mouth and completely forgoing her shame she'd had earlier to get him to keep doing what he was doing to her. Doumeki smirked again as he felt Watanuki push herself against him, her knees bending around him and tensing. He caressed her folds with his tongue, pushing them this way and that, the attention he was giving making Watanuki produce more slick as she became even more aroused. And that was before he even touched her clit. In his ministrations, Doumeki tongue brushed the girl's nub, sending a particularly pleasurable zing up her spine, causing her to cry out, her entire lower body clenching at the unexpected contact.

Watanuki moaned loudly, her sexual frustration being fanned by Doumeki's tongue, running round and round her clit, winding her up and tying her in knots as something built inside her, heat pooling in her belly, the muscles of her vagina clenching inside of her. His lips wetly sucked at her, his tongue skating across her wet heat. This went on for a little while, Doumeki suckling at Watanuki's sex as she gasped and moaned with his ministrations, biting her lip when he hit something sensitive or moaning enticingly, throwing her arms over her face so he didn't look at her. Doumeki would've liked to see her face, but that was a fight for another time, he was just glad to taste and touch the scent that had been driving him mad since she'd gone into heat. It wasn't like anything else he'd ever tasted or smelled. It was the most intense scent he'd ever smelled on Watanuki…like her entire essence had been condense into this one, irresistible aroma that overwhelmed him. He couldn't get enough of it, he wanted to taste her slick heat for as long as she'd allow it, and Watanuki seemed in the mood to allow him for quite some time.

"Do you like that?" He teased softly, echoing her words to him from earlier. Watanuki peeked at him from behind her arms, her cheeks red, her chest heaving.

"What do you think?!" She snapped weakly, her legs trembling from being tensed for so long. Her feet were cramping up, her toes curling fiercely, the ache intense but not enough to drown out the ache of her core. It wasn't enough. What they were doing still wasn't enough. She just wanted Doumeki to keep doing what he was doing, that way, he'd relieve her heat for a while longer. And him talking was not doing that. She pushed her hips back into his face, silently asking him to _get a move on_. He twitched a smile up at her, but Doumeki's objective was a little different now, so instead of orally pleasuring the girl, he unhooking one of his arms and placed it on her thigh, caressing the sensitive skin softly before pulling back on of her folds and finding the entrance to Watanuki's body. He softly pushed the tip of his pointer finger inside, Watanuki's walls clenching around the digit.

"What are you-ah!" She felt his finger enter her, pushing against her slick walls and making its way up into her. It was new and uncomfortable, having a foreign object that was not a tampon in her vagina. "Pull it out!" She ordered, squirming against the pressure he was causing in her lower regions. He didn't, but he did slow down, carefully inserting his finger into her further. "Pull it out, damnit!" Watanuki hissed, bracing her hands on the floor and pushing back to get that finger out of her. But Doumeki wasn't having any of that and wrapped his free arm around her thigh in an iron grip, pulling her back towards him with his superior strength.

"No." He said firmly. "I'm big and you're a virgin. I have to stretch you or it will hurt when I enter you." Doumeki pushed his pointer finger in all the way, ignoring Watanuki's protests.

"Ah! You dick! Take it o-out-oh!" Watanuki groaned as Doumeki's thumb teased her clit again, pushing against the swollen nub and massaging it. She was so distracted by that that Doumeki had a chance to insert a second finger softly, beginning to separate his digits and stretch his future mate. She gasped again, the pressure increasing but so was the pleasure as Doumeki suckled her folds again and increased the force of his thumb on his clit. It became a sort of game where Doumeki would push into Watanuki further to stretch her but pleasure her enough to not make her come, but to keep her occupied enough so she didn't kick him in the head while trying not to hurt her at the same time. Watanuki tried not to complain and just let Doumeki do his thing. It hurt a little, the stretching and pressure in her vagina aching in the bad sort of way, but if it was going to make sex easier, so be it. She'd just have to endure it. It still wasn't enough to sate her, but it was too much at the same time. But when the archer added a third finger, she couldn't take it anymore, wriggling away from the sharp pain that shot through her muscles.

"OW! Doumeki!" She snapped, relapsing away from his first name in her irritation. "Take it out!" This time, Doumeki could tell it was an truly earnest order, hearing the pain and discomfort in her voice. He pulled out as slowly as he could manage, trying not to irritate Watanuki by being careless. When his fingers were out, the girl groaned, feeling empty, but slightly sore from the intrusion. The pleasure she'd been feeling before receded, replaced by the ache left by the pain she'd felt. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Did I hurt you?" Doumeki asked, concerned for the raven as he crawled up her body to hover over her.

"A little." She admitted, trying to pull her legs together, but getting stopped by Doumeki's knees. She felt fabric against her skin, realizing that Doumeki was still wearing his pants. "Hey, why am I the only one naked? Take those off!" Watanuki pushed Doumeki back and the boy crossed his legs behind him and rolled over his knees for her. Watanuki's desire for equality in nakedness had her hands on his button and zipper instantly, undoing both and pulling his pants down towards his butt. Doumeki sat back on his hands and lifted up his hips, letting the girl pulling his pants all the way down his legs and off before doing the same for his underwear. His erection sprang free from its confines, bobbing a little bit as it straightened out, rising out of his crotch on full display.

"Oh god." She breathed, her mouth falling open as she stared at Doumeki's huge erection standing straight up and proud in front of her face. His cock was hard, engorged by blood and flushed a light reddish-pink in arousal, the mushroom head leaking white precum. Doumeki watched the girl look at his erection for the first time, her eyes wide in fascination and a little bit in apprehension. Her fingers reached out to lightly touch him, curious, and her feather-light brushes zinged up his spine, sparking an urgent desire to either have her take him in her mouth or to bury himself into the girl. But he held back, letting Watanuki had a moment just to touch. "Are you even going to fit?" She thought about how much stretching they had done just to get a few fingers inside her. If that was hard, how difficult was it going to be to shove that big of a dick inside of her? His cock was longer than her hand and thick enough that when she gently wrapped her hand around him, only the nails of her thumb and middle finger overlapped. Doumeki involuntary bucked into her hand, groaning as she held him. He wanted her to squeeze him tighter, to rub the head of his cock with her tongue, to engulf him in her warm, wet mouth, but that was an activity for another time. He could feel Watanuki impatience rising with each passing minute, her desire to have him inside her mounting with each moan and sigh that he'd pulled from her in their foreplay. So, instead of letting Watanuki continue to tease and play with him, Doumeki started moving things along again.

"We're going to make it fit." Doumeki replied, pushing the girl onto her back so he could lick her nether curls again. She gasped, shoving herself onto his mouth as he settled down between her legs again. Doumeki responded by pulling her swollen, fleshy lips back and digging his tongue into her slick heat, pushing his free fingers into her as well to widen her canal.

"Ow! Owowowow! Stop, Shizuka!" She keened, pulling back from him as sharp pains shot up from her crotch to her stomach and twisting her hips away from his fingers and in the process, pulling them out of her. Doumeki responded to her by letting go with one hand and bringing it down on her pelvis to flatten out her hips again, her own slick coating her skin. He had to let go with his other hand to hold her steady, keeping her pinned to the floor, leaving her core unattended and spasming in desperation.

"You can't move or you'll never be stretched enough for me." He growled, nosing her dark curls and licking her clit to make up for the pain he caused.

"God! Why do you have to be so much of an Alpha!?" She said, sick of his domineering attitude that he'd been displaying since they'd started all of this. It wasn't too bad, but Watanuki was tired of being ordered around, straining against his hold, but she couldn't budge him.

"What do you mean?" He asked his voice flat but with an undertone of curiosity. He wanted to know what Watanuki thought of him and she was being very honest at the moment it seemed, her frustration and sexual need causing her to be more blunt than usual (which was very hard to do, he might add).

"Everything about you just screams big, musclely and dominate! Your hands, fingers, arms, back, height…Even your dick! Look at the way you're holding me down! I can't move! Isn't it typical of Alphas to dominate and control who they're with?!" Doumeki listened to her evaluation and nodded, seeing that she had a point.

"Why do you have to be such an Omega?" He asked. His question startled her; he could tell by the way she stopped resisting his hands on her hips, her body going still.

"W-what do you m-mean by that? I'm not Omega-like at all!" She protested, sitting up and looking down at the man resting his head on her hips. He tipped his head to the side, placing his chin in her curls.

"You don't see it?" He asked.

"See what?" She snapped, glaring down at him.

"Besides your aggressive personality and mental denial and disgust with being an Omega, you're very much my idea of an ideal submissive partner."

"How?" Her mismatched eyes were wary, but Doumeki could see the curiosity behind the glare.

"You're shorter than me for one, you're frame is skinny and slight – it makes me naturally want to protect you because you're not 'big and musclely.' You're chest is small too, which personally appeals to me. You're breasts are cute rather than being obnoxious or pushy like some of the Alpha females I've met." Watanuki blushed at his comment about her breasts, her shoulders and said breasts blushing along with her cheeks. Doumeki took the opportunity of her stunned silence to reach up and pinch a hard nipple, loving the way she jumped under his touch. She shied away from him, but not in a I-don't-want-you-to-touch-me-because-I-don't-like-it sort of way, but more in a I-don't-want-you-to-touch-me-because-I-don't-want-to-admit-that-I-like-it-and-because-it-proves-your-point- _and_ -I'm over-sensitive-right-now sort of way. "You're shy and flustered when you're embarrassed, like you were just now, you curl into yourself – acting submissive unconsciously. And your hips are small."

"Why is that a good thing? Isn't that a problem for your huge cock?" Watanuki huffed, shifting under his hold. She was getting to the point where she'd rather stop talking and start fucking already. Her vagina was wide open to Doumeki and he wasn't doing anything with it! He just sat there with his neck slightly brushing up against her, his voice softly vibrating over her skin to drive her mad!

"Your canal is different than your hips." He said calmly, discussing anatomy like it was no big deal when it was terribly embarrassing for Watanuki. He watched her face contort in self-consciousness, aware that every word he spoke stimulated her and loving how she tried to ignore it. It was cute. "Yes, I do want your canal to be tight, small and warm for when I penetrate you," That sentence had her furiously blushing now, her face beet red in mortification, "But your hips are smooth and tiny…perfect for my hands to grip and wrap around. See?" Doumeki loosened his grip just a little bit to shift his hands and wrap his finger across her hipbones, his darker skin tone contrasting with her pale complexion. "You're so slender that I just want to curl you up into a ball and protect you from everything that would harm you…people, other Alphas and spirits too." Watanuki swallowed heavily, starting to see why she would appeal to an Alpha, but still hating that she appealed to Alphas physically as well as biologically. But then, when she thought about Doumeki's physicality, heat pooled into her stomach as her heart fluttered, imaging his strong body covering her own, and his broad back protecting her from anything that threatened her. In a way, it was something he was already doing by keeping spirits away from her and rescuing her from roof tops, hydrangeas, her fall from the window and so on. She sighed, admitting to herself just a little bit that she liked his Alpha dominance, just a little and that she could possibly see herself being the tiniest bit submissive, letting him take the lead instead of wresting control away for herself. In fact, Doumeki was already in control and she'd just been denying it, hence why her hips were crushed into the futon by his hands.

"Fine!" She huffed, running her fingers through his hair, half ending the discussion because they both had made their points and the other half was because the heat in her body no longer had any sort of outlet while they talked. "I suppose if you like my small hips and breasts…I can like your huge dick and not complain about it."

"I know you'll like it," He replied gruffly, taking a deep breath and savoring Watanuki's cloying scent. "But you'll probably complain about it too when we're done. You're so small that the soreness will probably have you in bed for a while." Watanuki froze again, the prospect of pain a very real conclusion to their coupling. "But, if you let me stretch you," the archer continued, getting back to the original discussion, "Then it might not hurt so much. But you have to let me do it. I would never hurt you on purpose."

"Alright already! Just get on with it!" Watanuki commanded, taking on an Alpha tone herself, as she shoved her crotch into Doumeki's neck, leaving a stick spot of her secretions on his skin. Doumeki nipped her clit in response, the sharp pleasure zinging up Watanuki's spine to her brain.

"Ow!" She hissed. "What was that about not hurting?" She growled.

"That was a pleasure-pain, not hurt-pain." He replied bluntly, nipping her again. Watanuki's hips jumped and she moaned reflexively.

"Don't split hairs." She grumbled, waiting for the man to go back to what he was doing a few minutes ago before the tangent discussion started, which he did.

"Hm." He replied licking her hot skin.

"Are we going back to our one-syllable words now?" She teased, completely serious at the same time. Doumeki raised an eyebrow and took her clitoris in his mouth and rolled it in between his teeth.

"Ah! A-ah! Oh! S-top!" She gasped, helpless to the heat coursing up her body from his ministrations.

"You're using them too." He commented, chuckling softly.

"S-shut up!" Watanuki stuttered, turning her head away. Doumeki's mouth twitched into a two second smile before going back to what it was doing. Watanuki reached down and tangled her fingers into the archer's dark hair, arching her hips up into his face. Doumeki hooked the girl's hips around his shoulders, her heels resting on his back as he pleasured her again to the point of release, but he never let her get that far (which ticked Watanuki off). "Get up here." She huffed, having been denied her orgasm again when he pulled away to breath, her walls clenching and tugging at a tongue that was no longer there. She yanked on his hair, and Doumeki let the raven pull him up her body so they were resting chest to chest. She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips as she shoved her tongue into his mouth, taking control of the kiss. Doumeki smiled into her lips, letting the girl dance with his tongue as he rested his elbows on either side of her, his hands pressing into the futon for balance. They kissed, their lips and bodies moving in the quiet of Watanuki's apartment, the sucking and moaning of pleasure softly filling the space.

"Shizuka…oh…" Watanuki moaned as their hips pressed together, his erection rubbing her wet heat with a delicious friction. But it still wasn't enough, not even close.

"Kimihiro…" He sighed, bucking his hips into her, loving the heat and friction as well. She bucked up into him too, starting a rhythm that neither of them could balance out as they grinded into each other. They were like dancers moving to different tunes with Watanuki moving significantly faster and shallower than Doumeki's more powerful, slower thrusts. But neither seemed to mind, to lost in the pleasure to fix anything in that moment. But it still wasn't enough for Watanuki. She'd been brought closer and closer to the brink of orgasm several times while Doumeki had pleasured her, but had never made it there and her heat was getting worse as they dragged this out, insisting that she get Doumeki into her _now_ to relieve the building tension in her body. She growled into the kisses Doumeki was lavishing upon her, needy and desperate. She shifted upwards unconsciously, moving herself above Douemki's hips and feeling his erection rub against her clit and her folds, closer to entering her now that it ever had been. That was almost enough. Watanuki wanted him, and she wanted him _now,_ knowing that his cock deep inside of her was going to stop the ache in her body. She bucked again, trying to get him into her, but Doumeki had figured out what she was trying to do and pulled back a little.

"No!" Watanuki pulled on Doumeki's shoulder with one hand, her other going to his butt, trying to pull him down onto her again."Get going already!" She commanded, shoving herself into him, the head of his erection slipping into her just a tiny bit. She gasped, trying to get more of that but Doumeki pulled away.

"You're not ready." He said firmly, pushing her shoulder down to steady her, keeping his voice calm despite the spike in his own desire at tasting what was to come.

"I'm ready enough! Just do it!" Watanuki growled. She hated to have to do this but Doumeki just wasn't cooperating, as usual. She narrowed her eyes at him and shoved him off her with all her strength, which was a pretty mean feat because Doumeki was heavy and solid and strong, the last few pushes she'd give him he'd cooperated with because it suited him, but he stumbled to the side enough anyway that she could move. Watanuki was not a fan of being submissive and this exercise they'd been going through was really pissing her off because she was _supposed_ to be acting like the one who was _supposed_ to be dominated and she hated it. But, as a last resort to get Doumeki to do what _she_ wanted him to do _now_ , she was going to have to connect with his baser instincts. And the only way to do that was to let go of her aggressive body language and speak the language of an Omega, as much as she despised it.

Watanuki flipped herself over onto her hands and knees, pushing her butt into the air as she presented herself to her future mate, begging with her body. She couldn't take the heat anymore and Doumeki said he'd take care of it. Well, now he'd have to. If she was right, acting like a submissive Omega should trigger his desire as an Alpha, causing him to take her _now_ and using his biology against him, something that had only been done to her up to this point. She steeled her pride and widened her legs, pushing her scent laden sex right in Doumeki's face.

"When I say I'm ready, I'm ready." She growled. Watanuki peeked back, watching Doumeki's usually emotionless face go through several emotions at once, subtly of course. His eyebrows twitched in surprise, his pupils darkened in desire and the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement as Watanuki displayed Omega behavior that she clearly didn't want to display. Watanuki smiled mischievously, loving the power she had over him for the moment. "Oooh! Take me!" She keened, pitching her voice high to spark a passion she knew was roiling just barely under the surface. It worked. She played submissive to be dominant, who knew?

Doumeki growled possessively, losing to her wiles and grabbing her hips harshly. Watanuki let out a very submissive gasp as she was treated roughly, but this time it wasn't an act. Doumeki leaned over her back, pressing his hot skin against her, letting her feel his weight and making sure she knew who was really in charge. He chuckled, the vibrations sending yet another thrill down her spine and she stiffened as the archer mouthed her neck.

"That was nice." He commented. "But you don't know what you've done." His voice lowered dangerously and Watanuki was beginning to have second thoughts about the position they were in now. But it was too late, Doumeki had her in his grasp and he wasn't going to let go of her now.

...

A/N: Okay, I'm being a tease again and you'll have to wait for the rest! See you next time! :3


	5. Part Five: Inti-Mate

A/N: ZareEraz here! Whoohoo! I'm finally done with finals so I can write a lot more now! I know I've kinda kept you guys in a choke hold on this one so here' the good stuff! Don't forget to review! :3 Enjoy!

Part Five: Inti-Mate

Doumeki's arm snaked around her bare waist; limiting her movements and locking her against his hips as he reached around with his free hand grab her left breast. Watanuki struggled against him, panicking slightly as control was wrested away from her again, pushing and pulling away from his hard grip as he fondled her breast and kissed her neck and ear. It wasn't a panic that she was afraid of, she was just panicked because she'd lost what little power she'd had to entice Doumeki. It was unsettling, but she wasn't afraid, not really. "Shhhhh…it's okay." He said soothingly, trying to calm his troubled partner. "I'm not going to hurt you, remember? Just let me have the upper hand, Kimihiro. You're going to be fine."

"I hate this position." She mumbled, pointing out that she really was in the submissive role now.

"I know, but you're the one who took us here." Doumeki replied, determined to keep his dominant spot despite her apparent disproval. He nudged her hips with his own, his erection sliding against her slick heat as he pushed his way in between her legs. Watanuki gasped and moaned, completely forgetting their position and rubbing herself against his member as much as she could, but unable to get him to go in, where she wanted him to be.

"S-shizuka! Hurry up!" Watanuki whined, wiggling her hips in an attempt to angle herself better and get him _in_ her. Unfortunately, she was stuck in the same situation as a few minutes ago only this time she'd given up what little dominance she had to tempt Doumeki, now trapped under his entire body.

"Calm down." He soothed, rubbing lazy circles across Watanuki's chest and stomach with the hand that had been holding her breast. As much as he'd like to pound into her right now, they had to take it slow or else Watanuki was going to hate him when they were done and he didn't want to incur her wrath in the least…especially when she'd have direct access to his balls from now on. "I'll give you what you want…if you do what I say."

"I've been doing nothing but what you've said for the last…however much time has passed!" Watanuki didn't even know how long they'd been rolling around on the futon for…ten…fifteen minutes? She just knew that _time_ had passed and she was pissed that they hadn't done anything significant, significant yet in that space of time.

"No, you've been making trouble, idiot."

"Have not!"

"Have too. Now shut up and spread your legs wider." Doumeki nipped at her ear with his command, his Alpha instincts guiding him to prepare his future mate one more time. She huffed at him, a defensive and irritating response. Unacceptable. Doumeki opened his mouth and clamped down on the juncture between her shoulder and neck, increasing the pressure as his teeth dug into her skin firmly. He felt her quail, yelping and arching her back to his bite, unconsciously yielding with her body. In the process, Watanuki's arch levered her hips, and her knees slipped on the futon, opening her wider.

"Bastard…" She growled, loving and hating what the archer was doing to her. Satisfied that she was open enough, Doumeki let go of Watanuki's neck and got off her back, kneeling down to stick his head between her legs. "What could you possibly-" She started and then yelped again as a warm tongue suckled her folds gently. Doumeki laved her wet heat, causing enough friction to stimulate Watanuki's body to create more slick, naturally lubricating her for their coupling. She was so close now and he'd done all he could to prepare her. With one last taste of her slick, Doumeki straightened himself up and covered Watanuki again, leaning over her to balance his left hand on top of hers, his right hand holding his throbbing erection.

"I've never done this before." He admitted, positioning himself at her entrance once again.

"What? Taken an Omega in heat?" She panted, a sly tone coating her words even as she tried to hold still for him. _Almost there…almost there…_ she chanted to herself impatiently.

"No. Had sex." He replied bluntly. Her head shot up as she turned to gape at him.

"You're never had sex before?! But you seemed so confident and experienced!" She protested. _How the hell is he – now I feel like a moron for being so embarrassed! But then again…Doumeki's never embarrassed. In fact, he's never much of anything other than annoying. How the crap has he been so…so…so…self assured and shit like that when I'm over here acting like a sissy school girl!?_

"I am confident." He replied monotonously, sighing at Watanuki's unreasonable tone. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with her.

"Yeah but you knew exactly what you were doing this whole time! How is that possible when you've never had sex!?"

"Those are things I've always wanted to do to you." He said it so nonchalantly, so simply that Watanuki was at a loss for words, instead letting her deep red face speak for her. _He's imagined me like this? He's wanted to do_ this _with_ me _? I don't know whether to be worried about his masturbation habits or to be…flattered._ Before Watanuki had a chance to think about it anymore, Doumeki was moving, pushing the tip of his member into Watanuki's hot flesh.

"Wait! Aren't you going to put on a condom?" She gasped out, the last of her frantic thoughts taking a stroll out of her mouth.

"A regular condom isn't going to do us any good. It would break after a few minutes of holding in my seed." Watanuki twitched at the word "seed," still uncomfortable with certain words that kept coming out of Doumeki's mouth. And then the actual meaning of the sentence hit her.

"You're going to cum inside of me?!"

"Of course. Where else would I cum?" He said it like he was discussing the weather!

Watanuki couldn't think of a response (but she was sure Doumeki could and would) but then Watanuki took a second just to think about what they were about to do. She wanted it, she wanted to have sex with Doumeki, she really did, but this was a huge thing for her. She was losing her virginity and had started dating Doumeki all within thirty minutes, tops. It was a lot to deal with! And she was probably over thinking everything for the fifth time again, but who could really blame her? Except Doumeki, because he was the one being ignored in that moment.

She panicked, her breath coming up short. She couldn't fill her lungs enough; she couldn't breathe, fear and worry gripping her chest viciously. Semi-coherent, self-conscious thoughts flew through the girl's head: _what if he doesn't like the way I…have sex? What if he doesn't want to do it again after my heat? What if I'm got good enough? Not sexy enough? Not…enough..? Doumeki would probably turn right around and tell me off for thinking stuff like this, disproving my fears by what he's wanted to do and has done to me, but…I can't help but feel like he can do better than me…find someone prettier, smarter and less prone to getting herself almost killed. It's almost overwhelming just how far he's willing to go with me. How do I deal with that? How can understand and give him back what he's given me?! Even just for helping me through this heat he's saved me from embarrassment, shame and several possible rapes when he chased off those Alphas…how do I compare to that? How do I even begin to thank him for everything he's done? I…I…can't. I can't thank him enough. I'm not worthy of his loyalty. All I do is get him into trouble…get him into wishing stupid things for me…get him to take half of my falls because I can't deal with them myself…so why is he here with me now? Why does he even care for someone as foolish as me?_ Similar thoughts kept cropping up, distracting the girl and making her feel worthless and she was seized by a debilitating self consciousness.

Watanuki stiffened under Doumeki, becoming unresponsive and he could tell she wasn't present anymore. He let go of his member to gently caress her back and shoulders, trying to get her to relax, but she wouldn't calm down. Watanuki struggled to breathe, the few small breaths that reached her lungs hitching erratically. Doumeki tried hugging her comfortingly with his one free arm, but she didn't respond to his gentle embrace, still gasping for breath in her anxiety attack over whatever she was stressing out about. He didn't like it one bit. She was about to get what she had wanted when they started all that foreplay and now she wouldn't even notice him. It was quite frustrating actually. So he tried a different approach and reached around to the girl's breast to try and ground her, pinching her nipple lightly and running his tongue across her neck gently, always gently. He didn't want to spook her any more than she already was, otherwise she'd insist they'd stop and right now, neither of them would like it at all. Watanuki would be aching and in pain in just a few hours of having been denied release and Doumeki would get himself off and then have to endure watching her be in pain, being in the same room, surrounded by her arousing scent that would drive him crazy as well and that wasn't something had he wanted to do. So, he had to calm her down…again.

The physical stimulation dragged Watanuki out of her frantic thoughts, bringing her back to the moment. Doumeki was toying with her breast, pulling her hardened nipple back and forth as it dangled under her. She gasped, the hand not holding Doumeki's own fisting on the futon. Having got her attention, Doumeki licked the shell of the girl's ear, whispering quietly.

"What's got you worried this time?" He breathed against her skin. Watanuki shivered, goosebumps appearing over the parts he'd licked as the cool air caressed her skin.

"I…I…nothing…" She mumbled, ducking her head down.

"That's a lie. You spaced out on me right as I was going to give you want you wanted." He called bullshit on her. "What is wrong?" She remained silent. Doumeki remained silent too, knowing that she was going to break down and tell him in three…two…one…

"Why do you stay with me?" She whispered, her words hardly louder than a soft breath.

"Where did that come from?" He asked, not following her train of thought from Doumeki's-not-putting-on-a-condom to why-do-you-stay-with-me.

"I'm such a fool." She sighed.

"So you finally admit it." He chuckled softly.

"This isn't funny!" She snapped, leaning her head onto the futon. "I'm nothing but a burden and yet you're still here with me! Why? Why do you constantly protect me – risking yourself in the process – for a girl who couldn't admit that she loved you up until twenty minutes ago?!" Tears were running down Watanuki's face, falling onto the futon as she stared down at it. Doumeki just didn't get it and she knew she probably shouldn't be brining this up right now because frankly, she was too emotionally unstable, too physically strung out and Doumeki was about to fuck her, but she had to ask. "Why…I'm…not…worth it. I'm not worth all your trouble."

"You're worth every bit of trouble you put me through." Doumeki said simply, stopping the girl's pity party in its tracks. Her head came up, turning back to look at the man behind her. "You're Watanuki. That's all the reason I need to stay."

"Shi…zuka…" She whispered, her mismatched eyes huge.

"I will do everything I can to keep you safe. I promise." He said, vowing to protect the woman he loved. "Just trust me." Watanuki nodded quickly, not trusting her voice to display the confidence she had in Doumeki's ability that she felt. Doumeki felt her relax a little bit and she was taking deeper breaths now, so she seemed to be past the worst of her miniature panic attack. "Now shut up moron."

"Who are you calling a moron, you bastard!?" Watanuki's normal anger flared up, contrasting with her teary eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you, now shut up and pay attention." Doumeki said, taking the shortest route possible to get them back on track. His dick couldn't handle the anticipation anymore and frankly, neither could he.

"Why you-!" Watanuki was blushing again at his bluntness. Doumeki leaned down to give her a kiss, their lips connecting for one, breathless moment, happy to have his normal, angry Watanuki back. She was damn depressing when she was sad. But now that she's moved on from whatever funk had gotten a hold on her was gone, they could get back to business.

"No more getting distracted, got it?" Doumeki pushed some of his Alpha dominance into his command, quite unnerved that he could lose Watanuki attention so easily given their current situation.

"Shut up, you damn Alpha!" Watanuki snapped back. "I don't like being ordered around!"

"I know. But it's fun." Doumeki smiled a little. Watanuki's eyes narrowed a little more. But in the next moment, she was distracted by what "fun" Doumeki was going to do – namely, lining himself up and getting ready to couple with her. "You ready?" He asked, releasing her breast and taking his erection in his hand once again.

"Yes." Watanuki squeaked, feeling his tip at her entrance, probing her sex. Her shoulder's tensed up, her one hand squeezing Doumeki's tightly, the other fisting against the futon.

"Okay." He replied. Doumeki kissed Watanuki's neck as he slowly pressed into her hot, slick flesh. She gasped as his erection slid into her, much thicker than the fingers that had been in there earlier, pulling apart her virgin flesh as it traveled up her canal. She couldn't breathe again, the sheer weight of Doumeki's length forcing all other thoughts of body functions except feeling him and tensing around him out of her mind. She couldn't even focus enough to draw breath.

"I suppose that it's too late to ask you to be gentle with me, huh?" Watanuki choked out, getting in one last snide remark she really didn't mean as a sarcastic, stereo-typical virgin.

"Probably." Doumeki grunted, feeling her inner muscles feel him out. It was unbearable, how hot she was, how tight…and he wasn't even in all the way yet. His length pressing up against something firm inside the girl. He was only about halfway in so whatever had stopped him must be…"I found your hymen."

"Shit…I forgot about that." Watanuki winced, thinking about how much breaking her hymen _might_ hurt. She hoped it really didn't hurt that much, but she was usually wrong.

"How could you forget about that?" Doumeki huffed out, trying to control himself and at least let Watanuki prepare herself for whatever pain or discomfort he was about to cause.

"With you sticking your fingers up in me how could I not be distracted?!" Watanuki wiggled, trying to turn her upper body all the way around and glare at Doumeki, but mostly she just succeeded in moving him forward more as she moved back, putting a strain on her maidenhood without breaking it, which only caused her pain as it twinged up her insides. "Ow!" It felt like the moment after a Band-Aid was ripped off, the sting just about the only thing she could focus on.

"Quit moving and don't make it worse. I'll do it quick. Just hold my hand." Doumeki commanded. For once, Watanuki listened to him, and her fingers had his in a death grip. Doumeki's other hand went to her waist so he could hold her and he pulled himself out a little before trusting forward in one quick, firm movement. He felt the snap, the break of Watanuki's hymen as he pushed through it, pressing until he was fully seated inside of her, her heat and slick encasing every bit of his length. They were flush up against each other, Doumeki's balls brushing her wet sex, the soft skin of her ass brushing his lower abs.

"Owowowow." Watanuki was muttering under her breath, dropping her head down to her futon again, experiencing sharp pains inside her body, feeling the tearing of internal skin sitting in her pelvis.

"You're hymen must've been thick. Sorry." Doumeki apologized tightly, fully feeling all of Watanuki for the first time. He could barely stop himself from moving before she was adjusted, but he managed to do it and he managed to rub soothing circles on his mate's back to comfort her.

"Are you going to start throwing textbook lectures on other parts of my anatomy besides my heat at me now?" She said, her non-threatening growl strained. Behind the sting of losing her virginity, she completely overwhelmed but how big the archer felt inside her – she could already feel the pull of her muscle's protests at something so huge being shoved up inside her. He was almost too much, but oh how she loved it despite that. She was going to be sore tomorrow, probably wouldn't be able to walk or move at all, but she didn't care. All she wanted was for him to move…but after she stopped hurting, no need to add fuel to the fire, so to speak. But Doumeki wasn't going to last long, she could tell. The seer could feel him shifting inside of her, trying to hold still for her, trying to control himself. But she could feel him start to slip, start to move involuntarily, ever so slightly.

Doumeki knew that he wasn't going to last long either. Just being inside of Watanuki's fevered body was driving him crazy, but he didn't want to hurt her more, so soon after tearing her hymen. She'd been tense, her muscles locking around him as she dealt with the pain and it had been almost painful for him to hold back thrusting in and out of her because of the delicious tightness. But he didn't move, using that iron control that he'd bragged about to stay still, to let her adjust to him, to get through the sharp pains of losing her virginity. Endless moments passed between them, their pleasure put on hold, straining like a rubber band in the quiet. Doumeki was breathing heavily and Watanuki was panting, trying to find her lung again after having something so new and foreign _inside_ her. It was damn weird to say the last, but it was the kind of weird that she was craving. The heat inside her blossomed, almost as if her body's heat finally knew that it was going to get what it wanted: a hard fuck. And she wanted it. Bad.

"Shi…zuka…" Watanuki moaned, pushing into his hips, unconsciously signaling that she was ready, that it was fine to move now.

"Now?" He asked, his low voice slightly strained from holding back when he didn't want to.

"God, please, yes!" She said in one breath.

"I can't ignore my Omega when she asks me like that." He huffed out a smile.

"Don't you pull that Alpha shit on me now-oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…"She breathed as he pulled out, seeming to drag out her insides as well, leaving her empty as the head of his member almost came outside her body ever so slowly. Despite not being able to breathe just a few moments earlier, Watanuki was panting as Doumeki's length penetrated her body, slowly pushing its way back into her core until he was fully seated inside of her again. And then he did it again, and again, ever so gently. The archer freed his hand from Watanuki's grasp, placing both hands on her bare waist to steady himself as he thrust into her. The pace was achingly slow as they both got used to each other's bodies. Doumeki was being gentle, just like Watanuki had joked about, slowly pushing and pulling his way in and out of her hot core, dragging each moan out of her mouth tenderly. She was pressing back into him, rocking on her hands and knees, her own rhythm clashing with his own for a little bit before they both figured it out. It was a clumsy affair, uncoordinated and messy, but just the feel of each other bodies was enough to move past that. Watanuki eyes were screwed shut, trying to feel every, thick, hot inch of Doumeki inside her and his head was tipped back, feeling her warm, slick heat with every nerve in his body it seemed like. Watanuki's apartment was filled with their breath, their huffs and moans and groans as Doumeki pressed into Watanuki and she pressed back into him, shoving herself further onto his dick, wanting to feel _more_.

"More…" She whispered, wriggling backwards as Doumeki thrust forward, squeezing down on him deliberately. And that's when the slow, languid pace snapped. Doumeki could not resist her voice, her quiet command stroking his passion. He may be the Alpha in their relationship, but he could never deny his Omega anything. Doumeki's hands tightened on the girl's waist, his hot fingers pressing into her skin and he pulled back harshly, earning him a surprised gasp from Watanuki as he roughly retreated before slamming back in.

"Shi-zuka…Shi-zu…ka!" She was chanting the syllables of his name with each thrust, throwing her head back and arching with a particularly stimulating drag of his cock against her walls. He was rubbing inside her, seeming to feel and touch every inch of her body with his huge dick, filling her up completely. Doumeki looked down, watching a sheen of sweat break out on her skin, making her smooth back shine lightly as the girl tensed and released her muscles rhythmically. She may have been a virgin, but she was erotic in her own, inexperienced way, her usual, spastic energy focused on timing her own thrusts into Doumeki and adding in the occasional hair flip when she dropped her head to pant and then arched up as pleasure coursed through her. She was almost too much to watch as the boy gazed her, too much to handle without cumming right away. Doumeki's cock hardened a little more inside Watanuki, the visual stimulation making it that much harder to control himself but he did, wanting Watanuki to cum first. And besides, he was too busy having fun to want it to end so soon.

"Kimihiro…" Doumeki groaned, letting go of her waist with one hand and placing it firmly on her spine, pressing his palm into her back, dragging his fingernails across her skin sensually. He wanted to touch every part of her, feel every dip and curve with his own two hands. Watanuki arched into his scratches, into his touch as his hand moved downwards, skimming across her shoulder and underneath to her breast. He grabbed her petit boob and squeezed it his dominating grasp, the sensitive tip of her nipple rubbing against his calluses caused by archery practice. Watanuki dropped to her elbows, her arms giving out on her, creating a deeper angle for him to penetrate her without thinking about it, only concentrating on the pounding rhythm of their hips slapping together, his hand on her breast sending tingles of pleasure across her skin and stomach. Watanuki arched again, displaying a little Omega submission as she let Doumeki handle her. The girl's sex tightened with the stimulation to her chest and Watanuki was moaning with every thrust now, desperately trying to satisfy the heat within her. She was close…so close now…just a little more…a little deeper…a little harder…almost…

"Harder." She growled out, her mouth contradicting her body's language. Doumeki responded to the order by pinching her nipple roughly, earning a high keen out of the girl as she arched even deeper.

"Be _quite_ and let me have you _my way_." The brunette growled lowly, leaning over to let Watanuki feel the entire weight of his body. She was being pressed down, her back holding up the firm torso and chest of her mate as he dominated her. Carefully of course, because he didn't want to make her mad. Doumeki let up after a few moments of Watanuki pushing against him, asserting that she wasn't going to be a pushover, even when being nailed on her own bed.

"Harder, Shizuka." She said firmly, earning herself another hard pinch. "Ah!"

"I'll go harder when you say the magic word." Doumeki teased, rolling the hard peak of flesh between his fingers. Watanuki shuddered, half from the stimulation had half from his goddamn voice that was so husky and sexy and commanding! She'd never admit this out loud, but she did like it when Doumeki was a bit forceful – it brought out a side of him that was always hidden behind his blank face, a side that proved he had emotion boiling under his skin. But Watanuki was stubborn, and she didn't like to be pushed around, so she didn't ask him right away, biting her lips to keep in her mouth shut, denying him the pleasure of hearing her voice. Or at least she hoped it was a pleasure.

But Doumeki wasn't one to be trifled with either, his own stubbornness rearing its head and he pulled back, almost completely out of Watanuki and stayed like that, forcing her hips forward with both of his hands until she asked again – nicely.

"Doumeki!" She snapped, trying to push back onto his dick, but his arms kept her in place, away from him except for the inch that was still grasped in her slick heat. "Shizuuuukaaaaa…!" She whined, struggling against his hold. Her head snapped around to glare at him, but he just gave her a blank stare in return. Watanuki bit her lip, feeling her mounting orgasm start to subside with each passing second they held still, the suspense roiling around with no outlet or relief. Her thighs trembled, her core ached to move and she couldn't do anything against Doumeki's strength because he'd _always_ been stronger than her. The only bits of him she could feel were his hands on her waist at that one inch of his cock still left inside of her, tantalizingly promising her satisfaction if she only gave in. But Watanuki hated giving in, but so did Doumeki. Watanuki's glare became conflicted as Doumeki watched her and she caved, bowing her head in between her arms.

"Fine!" She growled, clenching her hands into fists. "Go. Fucking. Harder. Please." Each word was punctuated with a trust of her hips attempting to take Doumeki into her again.

"It's good that you know who's got the upper hand." He said teasingly (and monotone at the same time).

"I hate you."

"No you don't." He impaled her again, thrusting into her mercilessly, the pace picking up even faster than before. He was close, goddamnit, so close, sparks of heat and pleasure coursing through his veins, pooling in his crotch, the delicious friction of skin on skin tormenting his self control. She needed to cum soon, or he'd go first.

"Oh god! Oh god! Shizuka!" Watanuki was nearly screaming now, her voice egging Doumeki faster, shortening his thrusts for more power. She could feel it – her release – just a little further, a little more…god! Every inch of her skin was on fire now, her orgasm creeping up slowly, building the heat in her stomach until she was ready to burst. Doumeki reached under her body, knowing that she was close, so close and pinched her clit in his fingers, rolling the nub of nerves harshly. Pleasure tingled across her skin, mingling with the sheen of her sweat, the shivering of her skin as they pushed against each other. She keened, arching into him this time and trying to work her mouth to form words to express what he was doing to her but she couldn't do it. "Don't-not…so…hard!" She begged, tears forming in her eyes as Doumeki kept pinching and rolling her clit.

"I thought you wanted it hard." He panted out.

"Not…that…h-hard! I-I'll come!" She didn't want it to end, not so soon!

"Come for me." Doumeki whispered in her ear, giving her a particularly harsh thrust. She gasped, feeling the force through her entire body. Her sensitivity had reached its limit. The tension in her body snapped like a taunt string, releasing the girl into her first real orgasm. She screamed, throwing her head back as her body clamped down on Doumeki's length, her muscles spasming as she lost herself to the pleasure of their coupling. Doumeki groaned, thrusting a few more times into the tightness of the girl's orgasm, her body trying to draw him in further. He finally felt it, the release he'd been waiting for. Watanuki's body was calling out in her heat, telling him to knot with her. So he did, turning loose the fire that had been pooling in his groin all throughout their intercourse. He groaned again, pushing deeply into the writhing girl under him, his member swelling as his hot cum spilled into her. The gland near the root of his penis swelled inside her until it couldn't grow anymore, keeping them locked together. He could tell that Watanuki felt the swelling too by the way she was chanting "oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" over and over again. They stopped moving, both trying to catch their breath as Watanuki's juices were pushed out of her core by that last trust, dribbling down her legs. Doumeki started to collapse, but he caught himself on his hands before he could crush Watanuki under his weight.

"Shi…zuka…you knotted." She gasped out, letting her chest drop to the floor, her head twisting to the side.

"Of course I did. You're in heat, Alphas knot inside Omegas in heat." He panted, trying to steady himself after his massive orgasm.

"Shut up. I'm not ignorant." She retorted tiredly, trying to wrap her head around the fact that Doumeki's huge erection had gotten even bigger inside of her and that it was even possible in the first place! She didn't want to move at all, it was too overwhelming, being filled like that, his dick splitting her open even more. But Doumeki had other ideas however, and carefully let himself drop to the floor, pulling Watanuki onto her side as well so he could spoon her. The pull of him inside her was an aching pressure, churning up her insides as they settled down, almost too much to bear, just like everything about Doumeki. They were going to be locked together for a little while, maybe an hour, tops after Doumeki finished ejaculating into Watanuki, and then the knot would subside and they'd go back to normal until the raven's heat flared again. But until them, she had a huge cock shoved up inside her, spilling a huge amount of cum inside of her that would totally make a mess everywhere, all over her and the futon. Great. That would be a pain in the ass to clean up.

But that was a matter for sometime later that day. Maybe even tomorrow, if she was either really lazy or really distracted by sex. Watanuki caught her breath, slowing her heartbeat as she rested, shifting around until she was comfortable as one could be on a huge ass cock and tangling her legs with Doumeki's. His arms wrapped around her stomach and chest, the arm snaking under her body coming up to grab her right breast and stroke it gently. Watanuki sighed into the touch as her body calmed down, the feverish heat abating for the time being and she was just allowed to enjoy the moment. Doumeki's breath was on her neck, ghosting over her hot skin like a cool breeze, his chest hard chest pressing into her back with each breath. The apartment was quiet for a moment and Watanuki let her eyes drift shut as she adjusted to an even bigger Doumeki inside her. But her restfulness was interrupted when her new mate decided that he wanted to play some more...with her breasts. The boy crossed his arms around her chest, taking a boob in the opposite hand of what he'd normally to and started rolling her overly sensitive nipples in his fingers again.

"Quit playing with my breasts! I'm trying to rest here!" She ordered, not getting his fixation with them. She wasn't even that big, barely a B cup and even that was pushing it (mostly, she was just lying to herself – she was a solid A cup). Didn't guys usually like big boobs?! Whatever size he preferred, Doumeki seemed very interested in her breasts despite the fact that they were tiny.

"No." He replied, pinching and pulling her nipples harder. Watanuki arched away from him, twisting her body towards his pull and she did something unexpected: she bounced on the knot where their bodies were connected. There wasn't much give in their bodies, but there was just enough slide to spark something else. Now Doumeki was curious…could Watanuki get off while locked to his body? Now he just had to ask.

"Do you think I could make you cum again while knotted?"

"Don't try it right now!" Doumeki smiled to himself at her choice of words. _She said not right now, but…that doesn't mean that she doesn't want me to try it later. I'll give her this one._ Doumeki stopped trying to rile up the raven and quit playing with her breasts too, just letting them both rest. He was worn out a little too. Watanuki felt him give up but she was still a little annoyed.

"Doumeki, you're a huge dick."

"Don't you mean that I have a huge dick?" He replied, twisting her words.

"You've got that too!" She barked.

"Shut up and rest." He ordered, his normal, emotionless voice coming back. But instead of trying to let her body recover, Watanuki's mind was the awake one now. She was still puzzled over one thing, and she just had to ask…but where to start? A few minutes passed, enough time for Doumeki to drift a little, his hands becoming limp in front of the girl's chest. She took his warm hands in her own, trying to phrase her question right. When no right, not-blunt way presented itself, Watanuki thought _fuck it_ and just blurted out her question.

"Why me?" Watanuki asked, playing with Doumeki's fingers as he held her, her hands occasionally stroking his arms. Doumeki roused himself from his doze, poking his head up and resting it on her shoulder.

"What?" He asked, not catching her drift in his half-consciousness.

"Why did you choose me? Why do you love me?" Doumeki raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she couldn't see it anyway. Watanuki had been wondering this for a long time, wondering why Doumeki chose to be her friend (and now mate) when she had done nothing but try to push him away. "I'm not an easy person to get along with, I know, but all I've done to you is insult you and try to get away from you for a long time. I'm unreasonable to an extent and I'm pissed off most of the time, mostly at you. It's only been a little while since we've become better friends, and I know that me being an Omega might have something to do with it…" Her voice dropped at the end, falling silent, not wanting to bring up her frustratingly submissive side.

"I only found out you were an Omega today, idiot." Doumeki rolled his eyes.

"I am not an idiot!" Watanuki tensed up, baring her fangs even though he couldn't see it.

"I chose to love you because you're precious to me." The anger melted out of Watanuki's shoulders. Doumeki shifted and took the girl's hands in his own, pushing them into her chest and squashing her into his. "From the day I met you you've been different from everyone else. More…alive, I guess. You're crazy, but you're also fun. And fun to tease. And you're a good cook. And you can't stay out of trouble and I have to save you. You need me and I'm happy to be with you. You see behind my stone face and get pissed at me instead of falling head over heels like the other girls in school, and that's something a lot of people can't do." The archer said softly. "Your turn: why do you love me?" Watanuki thought for a moment before speaking, knowing that the question would probably come her way.

"You make me feel safe." She whispered back, hugging him tighter. "You know what I see, and know that spirits are attracted to me and yet, you stay. You even ward off the spirits. That's something no one has ever done for me. I want to be around you because I trust you to watch out for me…but not too much because I can still look out for myself!"

"Then that's all you need to know." Doumeki chuckled at the seer's antics. "We complete each other in a way."

"And you know what the crappy thing is?" Watanuki asked, chuckling disdainfully.

"Hm?"

"Yuko seemed to know right off the bat." She huffed. "Damn, that pisses me off."

"It worked out."

"But does she have to be right about everything?!"

"Yes." Doumeki nuzzled into Watanuki's neck, smelling her damp hair and kissing her skin.

"Ew, don't kiss me! I'm sweaty!" The girl protested, pulling her head away from him.

"I'm sweaty too." Doumeki said, stretching his head forward to kiss her skin again.

"Doesn't matter! It's still gross." Watanuki leaned forward again and Doumeki followed her. Soon, the girl was almost folded in half and shielded by the archer's entire back as he succeeded in securing his lips on her neck. "Stop that!"

"What am I supposed to do? We're stuck like this for a while, you know."

"I know that! Just go back to sleep!"

"You're the one who woke me in the first place." He pointed out.

"I know that." She mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "Now I'm done talking. So go to sleep so I don't have to hear your irritating voice."

"That wasn't very nice."

"I know! Shut up!"

"You're the one who won't shut up." Watanuki growled at her mate, giving him half a death glare with the eye he could see. Watanuki clicked her mouth shut, irritated that he'd cornered her in her own argument, but that was nothing new – Doumeki shut her down loads of times. She turned away from him, letting her eyes drift shut, feeling the heavy beat of her heart in her chest and the beat of Doumeki's in her back. Silence descended over them, both teens resting quietly, hands gently and slowly roaming over skin to pass the time. Soft caresses and kisses here exchanged (mostly on Doumeki's part) and Watanuki didn't say one word about sweat…mostly because she was dozing off. Forty minutes into their quiet time, something changed. Doumeki's erection started to subside, shrinking slowly, allowing the archer to shift out of Watanuki carefully over the course of a few minutes. The movement woke Watanuki up, her eyes fluttering open as she felt her body becoming her own again, at least for a little bit.

"This is where you're supposed to praise me." Doumeki said once he'd softened, completing their first time having sex. He pulled out of Watanuki, sitting up to let his seed spill out of her as her walls clenched and twitched in the aftermath. It was satisfying to him to see that she'd taken him so well and had held so much of his cum and he couldn't help but watch as the white fluid started to flow out of her. Watanuki stayed lying down, moaning from the new emptiness inside her in the aftermath of her first coupling. It kinda felt like he'd taken out all of her insides, leaving a huge hole in her lower body.

"Really?" She panted, glaring at him with her blue eye (he couldn't see the bronze one behind all of her hair).

"Yes. This is where the Omega thanks the Alpha for ravishing her." Doumeki nuzzled the back of Watanuki's neck, not getting his hopes up for the praise he was seeking. Watanuki would never do something like that, he knew, but it was kinda fun to tease her about it. The girl sputtered, once again at a loss for words, but then found her voice.

"No! This is where Watanuki gets pissed at Doumeki for being a jerkass!" The girl yelled, struggling to sit up. She got about halfway up before decided that she didn't want to get up in the first place, collapsing back onto the futon heavily.

"And why is that?" The archer asked, crawling over to sit next to his mate.

"You kept doing the exact opposite of what I wanted you to do." She snarled, glaring hotly at him, panting with exertion.

"But it was good." It was a statement, not a question.

"No! It was driving me crazy!" She frowned. "I'd tell you to go harder and you completely stopped!"

"I had to prove a point." He shrugged.

"What point?!"

"That you were being too demanding."

"I was not!"

"Was too, like always. I'm the Alpha here." Doumeki teased monotonously, leaning in for a quick kiss. Watanuki blushed, half from fury and half from being embarrassed by his affection

"Just because you're the Alpha doesn't mean I'm going to change anything about my personality." She grumbled.

"But it was kind of cute how you wanted to be in control."He replied, lying down next to his mate.

"I am not cute!" Watanuki shouted. "Wait," Her face got confused for a moment. "That came out wrong." She shut up for a minute to riddle out how she wanted to say this. "I wasn't trying to be cute, that's it!"

"But you were cute." He insisted as he snuggled into her overheated body and wrapped his arms around her. "It was a huge turn on to see you try to control the situation when you were clearly letting me do what I wanted to you. I liked to watch you struggle." Watanuki's head snapped around to give him a weird look.

"You are sooooo weird." She stated, eyeing him warily. "That's got to be an Alpha thing." Watanuki replied, not understanding her mate. But right now, it didn't matter whether…she was too damn tired and worn out to think about it anymore, even after dozing off for thirty minutes. They lay on the futon in silence for a while, Doumeki drawing soothing circles on Watanuki's skin as she got her body under control for a little bit. The heat would act up again, continuing on for a few days at least, so right now, he knew she needed to rest.

"You know, one of the good things about you going into heat is that it happened on a Friday." Doumeki commented softly, kissing Watanuki's shoulder as they spooned on the futon.

"Yeah? Why is that?" She asked, leaning into his body.

"Because, we only have to miss one afternoon of classes – if your heat lasts about three days like it's supposed to." He paused, thinking before speaking again. "I'm spending Saturday and Sunday here."

"And what makes you say that? I could kick you out, you know." Watanuki replied, testing her control over him again, waiting for his response.

"But you won't." He stated, knowing exactly what she was trying to do and not giving an inch.

"And why's that?" She asked flippantly. _Rest be dammed, she needs to be taught a lesson._ Doumeki replied by thrusting his hips against hers and grinding, butt to groin. Watanuki gasped in pleasure and surprise, her core heating up again so soon after finding completion. She could already feel the slick of her body starting to drip out onto her thighs after just a few moments of friction, her nether lips swelling up as her heat stimulated her body in preparation for mating again. She groaned, knowing that Doumeki had made his point in the most annoying (and pleasurable) way possible. He thrust again with a half formed erection, worming one of his knees in between hers to press against her sex, pushing and grinding until she was a panting mess of Omega hormones, needy desire, and lust for _him_ as much as his body. Her legs clamped around his knee to keep him from moving that delectable friction away, trapping throaty moans in her mouth so her mate didn't hear them.

"Because you're going to need me to take care of _that_ for you." He growled, his voice deepening in pleasure as he started to unravel his mate again.

"I can always get a dildo." She half-heartedly snapped back, trying to bruise his ego just a little bit as her breath hitched traitorously.

"You can, but it will never be a good as _me_." Doumeki's knee slid a little further up Watanuki's sex, rubbing against her clit harshly, causing her hips to buck violently.

"Smart…ass! Oh! Oh! Ah!" She gasped, panting. "O-okay! I g-get your point!" Watanuki wailed, pressing against his knee wantonly despite her desire to at least appear mostly unaffected by his ministrations. Watanuki might not like being an Omega, but she was sure appealing when she was at the mercy of his cock, or in this case, his knee. Which was funny in and of itself because Watanuki was trying to use it as penis unconsciously, trusting up and down on his kneecap in order to achieve the friction she needed.

"No, I don't think you do." Doumeki whispered, licking the shell of her ear. He scooted away from Watanuki's back and took his knee with him, earning a whiny moan when Watanuki's pseudo-penis disappeared with her source of friction to her fevered crotch. He pushed the girl onto her back, using his knees to pull her legs apart to settle in between them as his arms held hers to either side of her head. He leaned down and kissed her hot skin, trailing his tongue over her right shoulder, collarbone up her neck and to her lips. He nipped at her lower lip, taking it in his teeth and pulling on it. Watanuki's mouth opened to breathe and he took the opportunity to slot his lips with hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Watanuki let out one of her trapped moans and pulled against his grip on her wrists, trying to wiggle free, but Doumeki held her tight, not giving and inch and that ticked her off. Watanuki's pleasurable moan turned angry as she yanked her arms, still unable to break his hold on her, and bucked into his hips in the process. Doumeki shuddered visibly as Watanuki's heat brushed against his half-formed erection, igniting a fire in his belly again. Watanuki felt it too, his harness start to press against her as she undulated under him. His breathing sped up, his grip tightened on her wrists, and his hips were pressing into hers harshly only moments later. Doumeki was starting to lose it already, his skin tingling with very brush, his over sensitive groin having had only a short break. And despite her entrapment and reluctance to couple again so soon, Watanuki's body was just begging to be fucked again.

Watanuki cried out as her mate thrust against her, his erection rubbing in all the right places as he suckled her neck. She was hot and sweaty and completely at his mercy again, writhing underneath his body, her legs pressed out and down onto her futon. Their chests pressed against each other as they hips danced and pushed and slid along hot skin. Watanuki moaned as Doumeki's tongue laved a sensitive spot just below her ear that was probably going to leave a mark later, the stimulation causing her to arch her back, pinning her sex against his erection tightly. Doumeki groaned into her skin and the raven suddenly found one of her hands free, but before she could rejoice or smack Doumeki with it, she figured out where _his_ hand had gone. Right to his dick…which was pushing against her slick heat, dipping into her body again. .

"Not again!" Watanuki gasped as Doumeki entered her a second time. She wasn't ready, her body still too sensitive from the last round.

"Okay." He replied, thrusting into her. Watanuki realized that he'd taken her statement as "knot again" and was going to lock them together a second time.

"You idiot! You know that's not what I meant!" Watanuki's rant was cut off as her mate's erection, pushed deep inside her again, her muscles clenching around him as she was filled. Doumeki immediately pulled out and pushed in again and again and again. This time was not going to be slow because in all honesty, he wasn't going to be able to hold out long.

Watanuki's voice caught in her throat as he thrust in and out of her, the heat in her crotch and stomach growing quickly with each slap of their hips. She threw her hand onto her mate's back, her nails digging into his hard muscles, as her mind started to go blank with pleasure. She tried to push up against his erection, to go deeper, to quell the heat inside her that he had stoked, but the force of his thrusts had her pinned to the floor, and all she could do was wrap her legs around his back and hook her ankles together to pull him closer. Doumeki appreciated the gesture and brought his free hand up to cup Watanuki's face, kissing her harshly before slamming his hand back down on the futon for balance as he picked up the pace. Watanuki's cries started again after they broke for air, her neck and chest arching up as she reached her orgasm for a second time. Doumeki pushed into her, wanting her to cum again before he did, that way she couldn't get mad at him for not finishing the job. However, she was too slow and the tightness and heat inside her body became too much. Doumeki came first, releasing his hot cum inside her, his member swelling up again for a second time, locking itself into Watanuki's heat. Watanuki moaned again, but this time it was of frustration as she felt Doumeki cum inside of her first.

"Shi-zuka…" She struggled to get out what she was trying to say. She wanted to come. She was trying to say that she wanted to cum, but couldn't get it out. But he got the message anyway and his hand dove in between then to rub her clit. She arched into him again as she was stretched by the knot, but the stimulation was almost enough, but not quite. She was so close! "Shi-zuka…har-arder!" She gasped.

"Kimi-hiro." He panted, almost feeling her body ache for orgasm. He kissed her chest, laved her nipples with his tongue, trying to make her cum. It was almost enough…but not quite. Watanuki nearly screamed in frustration and bucked against Doumeki to get her friction back, but they were locked together with barely any give at all, so all she could do was clench around his erection which just sent him deeper into his own orgasm. But it did give the brunette and idea. He pushed against her as much as he could; welding their hips together and spreading her that much further before pulling back. He was still stuck inside her, but at least he could try to get her off while they were locked – inadvertently testing out his idea from their first coupling. Watanuki felt him pressed into her, scooting just a little farther in, putting a little more pressure on her heat and she pushed back in kind, wriggling further onto his cock as much as she could. Just the thought of him going deeper excited her. Maybe it would be enough. Another press, another bit further and then a slight pull back, press and pull, press and pull.

"Shi…zuka…al…most…" She gasped out, feeling her orgasm creeping up on her. He pressed into her again, feeling himself slip another impossible inch as she bounced into him. _One…more…_ she thought to herself and Watanuki growled as she put all her effort into one last thrust. She bounced into him again, his erection sliding impossibly deeper and that triggered her own orgasm, feeling him that intimately, that deeply rooted in her heat. Watanuki bit her lip to quiet her scream, but her moans slipped out as she clenched and tightened around Doumeki's huge cock, her body rippling with pleasure as she came. Whatever space Doumeki's dick didn't fill (which wasn't much to start with) was leaking with his mate's slick, the liquid pleasure dribbling down her thighs quietly as she gasped.

Doumeki collapsed to his elbows, his hands cupping Watanuki's head, running his fingers through her hair. He was breathing heavily, his breath flattening the girl's dark hair to her sweaty skin. He hovered over his mate for a moment, pressing against her hips and chest as his member swelled inside her again, just a little more. Watanuki was still moaning under him, shifting as she was locked to Doumeki, sending little tingles of pleasure up the archer's spine as his sensitive member was stimulated lightly. He groaned softly, tipping his head down tiredly and hooking his chin on the crown of her head. Watanuki's legs were still locked around him, her thighs trembling as she held them up, tightening and relaxing slightly as she came down from her orgasm. She was completely out of it, her head tipped back, her lips unconscious kissing Doumeki's neck when their skin brushed, her arms scratching across his back as they drifted heavily to the floor. Not wanting to fall on her completely, Doumeki reached behind and unhooked Watanuki's legs, letting them relax and rolled to the side again. He settled on his side and gently tangled his legs with Watanuki as she blinked blearily. Her customary frown came back, her eyebrows scrunching downwards as she focused on the brunette's face.

Watanuki batted Doumeki's arm sharply, the pain stinging his sensitive skin. "I hate you." She huffed, clenching her vaginal muscles to torture him a little more. "Pushy Alpha." But it didn't sound so much like the insult it was supposed to be, more like a begrudging acknowledgement.

"I love you, my Omega." Doumeki sighed, snuggling up to his mate's neck and kissing the tender marks he'd put there. Now everyone would know she was his, whether she wanted them to know or not. Watanuki huffed again and threw her top leg over Doumeki's hip, getting comfortable for the space of time that they'd be knotted together. The seer butted Doumeki's head out of her neck and rested her own on his chest. Doumeki's chin returned to the top of the girl's head. A few moments of quiet passed in the apartment before Watanuki whispered quietly.

"It was good." Was all she said. Doumeki smiled to himself and kissed her hair, finally getting the compliment he'd been fishing for earlier.

A/N: And finally! I got through the good stuff! Well...some of the good stuff...teehee. Hope you liked it and stayed tuned on the same Batchannel because we're not done with these two yet! :3


	6. Part Six: Resurgence

A/N: ZareEraz here! I know its been a while, but here's that new chapter I promised you! Happy Reading and don't forget to review! :3

Part Six: Resurgence

Doumeki awoke early in the morning to Watanuki's body calling to him. Her scent permeated the air, making everything hazy. She wanted him. The only problem was…Watanuki was still asleep on the futon. The girl was curled on her right side, her arms thrown over her chest and face. Neither of them had put on clothes, having been going at it for hours. Finally, late into the night, Watanuki's body had calmed down enough for the both of them to get some sleep. Even Doumeki had been tired and Watanuki had been exhausted, barely able to keep her eyes open, and then they'd been konked out for hours. Doumeki looked at the clock on the girl's desk – it was only eight in the morning, but Watanuki's heat was getting the best of her already. Doumeki reached out and gently moved her left leg forward and exposed her sex, leaning forward to make absolutely sure that she was aroused before he woke up the demon. If she wasn't and he woke her, Watanuki would kill him for disturbing her sleep, and probably break his eardrums with all her yelling. He softly reached down and touched her most private parts, feeling the slick and heat of her skin. Watanuki moaned in her sleep, shifting into his touch, her skin starting to flush a pale pink. _Yep…its back._

"Dou…meki…" Watanuki mumbled in her sleep, rolling over towards the archer and whacking him in the face with her foot. Doumeki hit the futon, his face aching a little from the kick, but what was worse was the unbearable pain in his crotch. Doumeki's stomach muscles clenched as something pressed against his dick, but not in the good way.

"Ow, ow." He moaned softly, grabbing the offending object and yanking off his balls. It was Watanuki's foot. She'd kicked him in the crotch as well as the face, and now she was sprawled all across the futon. Her hair was disheveled, her small chest exposed and her legs spread eagle on the blankets, letting her scent float into the air. It was scary just how fast Doumeki got hard seeing her so vulnerable and peaceful like that. And not only that, Watanuki was leaking out onto the futon, her slick soaking her nether regions and her inner thighs.

"Even when you're asleep you're a tease." He grumbled, rolling onto his knees and crawling back over to her. "Kimihiro…wake up." Doumeki shook the girl's shoulder, impatient to get rid of the boner she'd caused. "Kimihiro." Watanuki groaned in her sleep, her face scrunching up as she blinked her eyes.

"What is it, Shizuka?" She mumbled. Watanuki yawned and opened her eyes, finding Doumeki hovering over her on hands and knees, his erection bobbing above her stomach. "DOUMEKI!" She shrieked, instantly becoming conscious at the sight of her mate about to have sex with her again. And when she wasn't even awake! "Can't you control yourself?!"

"You're the one who can't control herself. You're wet again." He pointed out. Watanuki sat up and looked down at her crotch, realizing that he was right.

"Oh god…again?!"

"This will continue for two to three days, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot and stop throwing textbook explanations back at me!"

"Then let's quit talking and start doing something else." Doumeki bent his arms so that he was pressed up against his mate, pulling their bodies together. His lips connected with hers, his tongue probing at her lips and she smiled, opening her mouth to let him in. His hand drifted down her body, lightly brushing across her skin until it came to her core, stroking her wetness and pulling pained groans out of her…ones he had been half expecting since it was their first time last night.

"Ow…" She moaned, the soreness from their love making last night finally manifesting itself like a pulled muscle. The ache wasn't just one the outside either, it extended deep inside her wherever Doumeki had reached, her muscles clenching tenderly. "Ow…god, that aches." Her hips pulled back slightly, but Doumeki's hand followed her, softly pressing into her heat, pulling against the ache as his fingers entered her.

"I told you that you would complain." He said softly, trying to work out some of the soreness with his fingers. Watanuki was reminded that he had said that yesterday before they'd had sex, the soreness the fault of her virginity and his sizable cock. She groaned, wiggling under him uncomfortably, her hands flying up to his shoulders to clench something solid. Her nails dug into his skin and he hissed quietly, still continuing to thrust into her softly, trying to overshadow pain with pleasure. After a few minutes of his soft ministrations, Watanuki finally started to gasp instead of groan, her aches fading a little as her arousal helped her through the soreness of their first coupling. It still hurt a little, but at least now she was feeling some more of the heat and desire from yesterday instead of just the pain, which was better than nothing. And now that he mind wasn't completely focused on the issue of soreness, there was something else that she was curious about now that she hadn't gotten to explore for very long yesterday since Doumeki had been so focused on her. Watanuki let go of her mate's back with one hand and snaked it in between their bodies, searching for…there it was! Her hand brushed against Doumeki's member, touching it's hardness for the second time with her own hands, feeling his blood throbbing just below the surface. Doumeki growled pleasurably as her tentative fingertips brushed along his engorged erection, sending tingles up his stomach. He pushed against her, fully pressing himself into her palm, sandwiching her hand underneath his hard flesh.

"If you wanted to feel me, all you had to do was ask." His honest words sent Watanuki into a furious blush, her face lighting up like a tomato.

"I-I…uh I-" She stumbled over her tongue, surprised by his boldness yet again, even after spending the night with him. "I just…I just…" She repeated over again. She couldn't find the right words to say, no without them sounding completely lewd and indecent. "I just…"

"You were curious." Doumeki stated, understanding. He'd been the same way yesterday when she was naked in front of him. He'd even stared at her. What she was doing wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, but she was certainly embarrassed. And it was adorable. "You can take a closer look if you want. I don't mind." Doumeki's hand came away from her crotch, wet with her slick and that arm wrapped around her waist securely. He then flipped them over, pulling Watanuki into his chest and letting his back land heavily on the futon as she crashed down on top of him. Watanuki was startled, her eyes wide as they settled back down in opposite positions and her face quickly morphed into annoyance.

"Warn me next time!" She snapped, her annoyance getting rid of her blush. It actually frightened her that he could toss her around so easily. She wasn't heavy or broad in the slightest, but the way Doumeki forced her to move could be unsettling at times, like she a doll.

"Okay." He complied with a small smile, amused at her surprise. "Now you can look all you want." Watanuki gave him a confused look, as if her surprise completely chased away her curiosity. So, he thrust into her hand to remind her, besides, he liked when she touched him. Watanuki's head snapped down as she sat up on his thighs to look at his member in her hands, her cheeks dusted with the same embarrassed blush again. She looked, finding that her hand was still pressed into him, and Doumeki was being completely calm about it, as usual. Watanuki swallow nervously, wrapping her hand around his length, and squeezed softly. Doumeki groaned and his hips moved slowly, pressing against her hands as she straddled him, the gently friction delightful. His cock started leaking a little with the stimulation, a bead or two of precum dribbling out as his mate curiously examined him closely. Doumeki gently rocked up again, pulling another surprised gasp out of his lover and a soft moan out of himself. It was good, it felt good to be touched by someone other than himself, and he was glad it was Watanuki.

The girl tightened her grasp, seeing that Doumeki was enjoying himself being in her hand, and experimentally pulled down on his cock, stroking him along with his trust. He groaned louder, his head falling back as pleasure coursed across his lower body. Watanuki smiled a little, happy that she could make him feel good like he'd done for her. And as she stroked him softly, she remembered that he'd licked her heat many times yesterday, and wondered if he would like that too. She had. But it was too awkward for her just to go down on him like that! Too embarrassing! She didn't ooze confidence like Doumeki did, but…she was still curious to see what it was like…to see if she could make Doumeki feel even a little bit like she had yesterday. She at least had to try, if she could work up the courage. If he didn't like it, or if she was doing it wrong, she'd stop. Watanuki licked her lips nervously and bit her bottom one as she lifted up one of her knees to spread Doumeki's legs. As nice as it felt to press her heat against his thighs, it wasn't very comfortable for leaning down, so she decided that getting in between his legs like he had was the best way to go. So, she pushed his legs apart and settled her knees down on the futon, starting to lean over before her embarrassment got the better of her. Doumeki felt the shifting as his legs were moved and he tipped his head up to see what she was doing.

"What are you-hng!" Doumeki swallowed his words as Watanuki licked the tip of his member, her wet tongue gently touching his sensitive skin. "Kimi…hiro…" His voice broke, watching the girl softly wrap her hands around his shaft, tightening just enough to make his gut pull delightfully.

"I know you're not really supposed to say this about penises, but yours…is really beautiful – not that I've seen many in the first place." She whispered, chastely kissing his head. Doumeki almost blushed, hearing Watanuki say pretty innocent things while doing the most erotic things. He groaned, looking down at her face, his member stretching upwards towards her in appreciation as she pulled away. "Do you do that?" She asked, commenting on how his member grew towards her. She placed a soft finger on his head again, gently pressing and touching him, as if she was studying his reactions to her.

"I'm not as in control of it as much as you think. It likes you." He answered, trying to even out his breathing so he didn't cum too fast from her curiosity.

"I hope the same goes for the person who's attached to it." Watanuki teased with a blush, squeezing ever so lightly. Doumeki's hips bucked, pushing against her hand, generating a sinful friction that felt amazing.

"What do you think?" Doumeki questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. His hand reached down and stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch, rubbing her cheek against his caress. Watanuki was so cute, even holding his dick. "How about you be in control, to show how much I love you? That should please you, and Omega dominating and Alpha."

"What?!" She gaped at him. "You want me to do whatever I want?!"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Doumeki rolled his eyes. "I'm yours, so do what you want." Watanuki breath hitched, her eyes shining. Doumeki was giving himself to her, just as she had done with him. It was a sweet gesture, especially since he'd been in control all of yesterday no matter how hard she struggled to have some semblance of power. Emotion blossomed in the girl's chest, just seeing Doumeki completely give into her, to let her stroke her own ego and to completely trust her with the most intimate parts of himself, just as she had done. Everything they did was half-half, and that's the way it should be. Watanuki gave Doumeki a little smile and pulled her body up to kiss his cheek innocently, but at that first kiss, the archer turned his head and stole the next one, pushing his mouth against her passionately. When they broke away, Watanuki raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that about me being in charge?" She questioned, licking her lips and staring at him pointedly.

"I won't do it again." He promised, staring back with his bronze eyes.

"Fine. I forgive you." She said with mock pomp, leaning down and kissing his forehead. Doumeki's hand came up to caress her face but she grabbed it and pinned it above his head. "Ah, ah, ah. That's a no-no right now." She ordered lightly, taking full advantage to see if Doumeki was going to go back on his proposal. This had to be frustrating for him, his Omega ordering him around so completely, doing the exact opposite of what he wanted to do and getting away with it...well, as long as he let it happen. Watanuki knew that he had enough strength in one arm to completely bowl her over and immobilize her if he wanted, but he'd promised that she'd be in charge, and she was testing that promise. She felt his arm tense up under hers, feeling the strength start to push against her, but Doumeki didn't move to throw her off. He just lay beneath her, his eyebrows furrowing the slightest bit to show his frustration and/or concentration. Watanuki stared into Doumeki's eyes, not breaking gazes, reading his emotions. The pushing stopped, the wrist beneath her fingers going limp and relaxing under her grip.

Doumeki sighed heavily, his chest expanding and lowering in an attempt to get himself under control. It was harder than he expected, letting her have the reigns – and she hadn't even done anything significant yet. All she was doing was holding one of his arms down, and she wasn't even trying. It was like a test, a test to see whether he _could_ let her be in control. His Alpha nature was telling him to stop this nonsense and reverse their positions, to dominate his Omega and pin her under him so he could ravish her until she came crying out his name, her body writhing beneath him. But…he'd promised to let her have her way; he couldn't go back on that. So he fought it down, the urge to throw her off him and wrest control back from her, and forced his arm to go limp, staring into his mate's testing gaze.

"Good boy." She smiled ruefully, finally knowing that she was the one in charge this time. "No touching until I say so." Doumeki raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm testing your iron control. If I can make you lose it, I win. This is payback for all of yesterday's bossiness." Doumeki nodded, understanding her orders. He clenched his hands into fists and pulled them behind his head so he wouldn't be tempted to touch her, but he didn't know how long that would last.

"I'm not very good at this, probably because I've never done it before…" Watanuki said, getting back to her true objective. She leaned down a kissed Doumeki's erection, her tongue flicking out to taste his precum again. She pulled a face as it hit her tongue. It was salty and an unpleasant, but not so much that she wouldn't go through with her intentions. It was probably something that she was going to have to get used too, no matter how bad it tasted.

"Does it taste that bad?" Doumeki asked, watching the girl's face go through several emotions at once. In an unexpected response, Watanuki boldly crawled up his body and kissed him, pushing her tongue past his lips so he could taste for himself. She didn't know any other way to tell him without being completely rude. Doumeki could taste him on her tongue, and even if it was faint, he could see why it might be unpleasant to taste. When they pulled apart, he had his answer. "Salty."

"It burns a little too. At the back of my throat." Watanuki swallowed noticeably, feeling that burn a little even if she hadn't even tasted a lot of his cum.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Doumeki offered. Sure, he'd be disappointed if she didn't blow him, but it's not like he was so desperate for it that he'd force her to go down on him.

"No. I want to. You did it for me." The raven said, stating her determination out loud so she couldn't back out as she crawled down his body again. Doumeki watched her reach for him again, his erection hardening that much more as she tentatively wrapped his lips around the first few inches of him. Okay, he lied to himself. He was desperate for this, and bucked a little further into her hot mouth, his back arching as he felt her tongue rub against him. Watanuki pulled away, yanking a frustrated groan out of her mate as she coughed.

"You didn't…have to push like that!" She huffed out in between coughing. It hadn't been pleasant to feel something as big as Doumeki suddenly forced into her mouth, the size of him making her gag. "No pushing!" She slapped her hands down on his hips, trying to pin them down with what strength she had, much like he had last night.

"Sorry." He apologized, trying to hold still. He wanted her to engulf him again, so he'd try to be good, even if she was being so wicked. Watanuki frowned at him and nodded.

"You'd better be." And then she was unexpectedly bold again, stating, "I'll take as much of you as I can, so don't shove." Doumeki stared at her, hiding his surprise behind his stone face and watched with pleasure as Watanuki ducked her head down again and wrapped her lips around him, pushing herself down onto him further than she had the first time. Doumeki clenched as his head rubbed against the top of her mouth, his length sliding into bit by bit as she pushed her head down. He was only about halfway in, but it was hot and wet enough for him not to care. And then she started moving her tongue against him, stroking him and experimentally trying to cup him.

"You're already better than you think you are." He groaned, his hips pressing up into her lips against her wishes. Watanuki apparently tried to respond, but instead the vibrations from her muffled voice just sent a zing up Doumeki's spine and he involuntarily bucked again. Displeased at his disobedience, Watanuki took her mouth off him and coughed off to the side again, his huge girth having irritated her windpipe.

"Yeah," She coughed. "And you're being worse than you usually are!" She hissed, squeezing him in her hands, the pressure so tight on his dick. "Since you're being difficult, you'll just have to settle with this. I'm not going to choke again."

And by "this" Watanuki meant that she'd suck on about half of him and use both of her hands to work the rest of him that wouldn't fit into her mouth, which was just fine with Doumeki. It was almost as good as being inside of her, despite Watanuki's inexperience and tendency to accidently bite him (to which he hissed softly until she got the message and tried not to bite him so much). She'd bob her head up and down while stroking the root of his erection, her saliva coating his skin and making the friction easier for both of them. Doumeki groaned as her tongue stroked him wetly, her unsure fingers squeezing around him and rubbing his skin. He tried not to move his hips and get yelled at again, but he couldn't help one or two twitch's up into her mouth when she sucked on him just the right way, or went deep enough to rub his head on the roof of her mouth or the back of her teeth, the harshness the perfect compliment for her soft tongue. Heat was pooling down in his groin…he was going to cum in her mouth if she didn't stop. Just the thought of violating the mouth wrapped around him forced an unexpected spurt of cum out of his member, his cock clenching in anticipation. Since neither of them had been ready for that, there wasn't any warning Doumeki could've giving his lover. Watanuki gagged and had to let go of her plaything when something wet and hot hit the back of her throat. She swallowed in reflex and then coughed, trying to catch her breath.

"Dou…meki…!" She hacked, glaring at her partner.

"Sorry. Wasn't expecting that." He panted, trying to keep his voice even when he was on the brink of orgasm. He was already missing Watanuki's mouth, but since she was having a hard time sucking him off for the first time, it was probably better that they do something else for now, something that involved a lot more thrusting and heat and something where Watanuki could still be in charge. And Doumeki knew what that something was. "I have a suggestion." Doumeki piped up as Watanuki caught her breath again, saliva and a little bit of his cum dripping out of the corners of her mouth. She licked her lips and wiped her face, getting rid of the mess on her skin.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" She asked, her voice raw after having a dick in her mouth.

"You could-" He started.

"Nope! I'm in charge. I'm doing what I want." She cut him off, and crawled up his body to place a kiss on his lips. "But thanks. I just had a great idea. And it's a fabulous idea that only someone as great as me could come up with at a time like this!" Watanuki switched into her boasting mode and started singing her own praises. Doumeki just rolled his eyes at her and let her go on until she noticed that he wasn't listening and growled at him for being annoying. Doumeki just plugged one of his ears, free the hand closest to the girl as he turned his head to avoid looking at her terrifying face as she yelled at him.

"You're not being sexy." He stated once she wound down.

"I'll show you sexy." She growled back, sitting just in front of his groin so that his cock was rubbing against her ass. She glared at him and reached back, softly grabbing his hard flesh and stroking him again while lifting her body up. She planted one hand on his chest to balanced herself and rose above Doumeki, giving him a view of her naked body.

"You're on the right track." He quipped monotonously. She quirked up a smile, pleased that she could do something right. And then she was doing something right again when Doumeki figured out that they'd had the same idea, right about the time that the seer had positioned him member underneath her entrance and was starting to sit down on him again, this time with him pushing inside her. Just the tip, just enough to make him want to thrust up into her and ravage her like he'd been wanting to do all this time, but she stopped, hovering above him, achingly close and yet, so far.

"Kimi…what…" Doumeki asked, straining to both push up into her and to hold still at the same time.

"Tell me you want it." She whispered, her chest heaving. "Tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me you want me to take you. Beg." She demanded, her voice holding back its hitching up until the end. Then she was panting again, straining to stay up until he begged for it. Doumeki narrowed his eyes at her, instantly disliking the order, disliking it because it bruised his Alpha ego, but it was what his mate wanted, so he'd do it. But…he wouldn't do it the way she wanted him to.

"I won't beg." He said simply, his voice holding a hard edge to it. Watanuki's head snapped up, her hot glare searing his soul. He liked seeing Watanuki like this, struggling to dominate him, trying not to succumb to him so easily. It was so wholly _her_. And he loved that about her.

"I said beg-" He unhooked his hands from behind his head and pushed himself up a little, getting right into her face, testing her control just as she was testing his. Their noises almost touched, their lips almost brushing, but he moved past her scolding mouth before she could say another word.

"Take me." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath warming her skin. She shivered, hearing the raw desire in his voice, no matter how soft it was. He felt that shudder tremble through the hand on his chest and the hand holding his cock. He felt how turned on she was with just those two words. She was the one that was going to break. She was going to _lose_. He could feel that as she started to succumb to her desires, to _him_. "Oohhhh…" He breathed, watching her eyes from the corner of his own, loving the shock and desire that flew across her face, the passion that she'd been suppressing while experimenting with him. He was in the submissive position right now, but he was still dominant, still in control at the same time Watanuki was. "Take me…" He whispered again, complying with her demand, but he wasn't begging. He was ordering.

She snapped, groaning as her own desires overtook any other semblance of patience or restraint she'd been holding onto.

Watanuki lowered herself onto Doumeki's member slowly, her heat engulfing his throbbing cock. He groaned as she gasped, sinking further into her as she took all of him in. He was huge, especially at this angle and her whole body weight was behind her every move, making her squirm and ache in the most delicious way. It was almost unbearable for the girl, but she managed to keep sitting onto him, her knees bending down around his hips.

"Oh…Kimihiro…ngh…" Doumeki growled as he filled every inch of her, spreading her apart easily after last night's constant string of sex. But even if they had made love multiple times, it still amazed the archer every time just how tight and hot she was when he entered her. He leaned back onto the ground and bucked his hips up into her, sheathing himself that last bit that hadn't gotten inside her as she sat down on his groin. Watanuki huffed in surprise and wiggled, readjusting herself to his huge size and the different angle that he was penetrating her at.

"Oh…Shi…zuka. It's…deep." She panted, her hands fisting on his abs as she pressed down onto him.

"Too deep?" He asked, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible, his hands came up help her sit up if she needed to.

"No touching yet." She brushed his hands away, still trying to hold onto her "in charge" position. "I'm fine." Her head dropped again as she concentrated on what she needed to do. Just seeing him inside her again was enough to have her clenching, the visual of seeing their bodies connected flushing pleasure through her veins.

She pushed against his chest, using her arms and legs to lift her up a few inches before pushing down again, reversing the usual thrusting that Doumeki had dominated her with yesterday. Watanuki felt empowered, being on top, being the one in charge of making _him_ come instead of the other way around., even if he hadn't begged like she'd wanted him to. And Doumeki? Doumeki got to watch every little jiggle and move she made, riding him up and down, her chest and torso within easy reach if she asked for him to touch her. And he _wanted_ to touch, _needed_ to touch…but this was Watanuki's show this time, so he'd wait until she gave the word. He had to hold onto that iron control of his so he wouldn't lose her.

"This was the idea that I was going to tell you." Doumeki commented, watching the girl bounce up and down slowly, telling her that he could've been responsible for her being on top, sticking it to her stubbornness a little.

"Are you serious?! So I wasn't just my idea!?" The archer figured that she was trying to be indignant about the whole thing, but the raven's voice kept cracking whenever she came down on his cock, ruining the attempt at annoyance. But whatever rant she had died off when she kept riding him, her voice morphing into bitten off moans and quiet curses. She was moving slowly, agonizingly slowly, both for both of them, her trembling body unable to move as fast as she wanted to, only speeding up a little when she put more effort when lifting herself up and down.

"Shi…zuka…help me…go…faster…" She asked, trying to pick up the pace and stimulate herself more. "Touch me…!"

Doumeki nodded and reached up, complying with her request and brought his hands to her hips, wrapping his strong fingers around her bones with an iron grip and easily lifting her up and down faster than she could on her own. Watanuki hissed as the friction between then increased, gasping with every thrust brought her body down onto him heavily, pushing his cock that much further inside of him more rapidly now that Doumeki was helping. She threw her head back, her legs quivering and weak from moving her whole body, but she couldn't stop, not now when she was so close. Doumeki's cock was rubbing up against her perfectly, so perfectly that each thrust into her had his name on her lips, her hands scratching as his hard abdomen. Doumeki's knees bent behind her, planting his feet on the floor so he'd have more leverage to move his hips, which gave him that much for force to have Watanuki crying out in ecstasy as he shoved into her. The raven closed her eyes, just feeling want he did to her, hearing his groans of her name filling the room, feeling what she did to him. She felt his upper body moving too, coming up to press against her chest, one arm wrapping around her with the other to stabilize himself.

"Kimi…hiro…" He panted into her neck, licking and sucking, her hair falling across his head as tipped it down to kiss his sweaty scalp.

"Shizuka…I'm…I'm close…"

"Me too." He huffed, his free hand sliding down her back and back to her hip to push her onto him that much more. He was going to cum, and fast.

"Cum for me…cum deep inside me…" She whispered, almost begging but not quite, her voice low and sultry. He couldn't resist her at this point, the heat of her body and the pleasure racing down to his groin was too much. He shoved himself up into her, pushing her hips down harshly and came, his seed bursting into her heat, making her arch back as she clamped down on his length, finding her own orgasm seconds behind him. He groaned and curved into her, his head pushing against her shoulder as she arched, shouting his name.

"Shizuka! Oh, god!" Doumeki panted, and pulled away from her, rolling down onto the floor, catching his breath. Watanukij followed him, flopping down onto his chest and panting heavily as he throbbed and grew within her, her own flesh pulsing as if to draw him in further. Doumeki's chest was rising and falling rapidly, his breath pushing against her hair as his arms wrapped around her. Doumeki let Watanuki's weight press into him not wanting to move even an inch as his seed was pumped into his mate again. They could roll over later if they wanted, but right now, all he wanted to feel was Watanuki on top of him, her legs gripping his sides, draped like a warm blanket.

"Oh god. I'm having you on top more often." Doumeki sighed, caressing his mate's back lightly.

"As much as I like it, it was a lot of work." The girl blew a strand of her errant hair out of her face. She wiggled trying to get comfortable with his massive cock inside of her, locking them together again. He hissed, the stimulation to his sensitive member sending shocked up his back.

"All good things are a lot of work." Doumeki replied with a groan. "Don't you think that I do a lot of work pounding into you as well?"

"Yeah, but you're pushing down with your hips! I have to lift my whole body up and down just to get one thrust!" Watanuki was blushing under all her bluster, suddenly self-conscious about what she was saying.

"And it was quite a show." Doumeki nodded, remembering the sight of her bouncing up and down on his length, her little breasts jiggling with each movement. His cock twitched inside of her just remembering.

"Ah! Pervert!" Watanuki swatted his arm playfully, feeling him move inside of her.

"Oh, and good morning." He added as an afterthought, kissing her cheek when he remembered that they'd just woken up. He wouldn't mind waking up like that more often…just with less kicking.

"It had better be after what we just did." She replied, smiling sarcastically. A moment passed in silence before Doumeki spoke again.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Bastard."

A/N: And there you go! Let me know what you think and stay tuned! :3


End file.
